Black and Blue Because of You
by clemi
Summary: There's one daughter of Aphrodite who doesn't believe in true love. Live through her past, present, and future. Rated T for language, drug and alcohol abuse. DrewxLeo.
1. Little Voices

**A/N: I find Drew very interesting. Something a little darker than I usually do, but I thought it fit. Drew is definitely not light and frilly.**

**Perfect song for this fic, In the Sea by Ingrid Michaelson, at least I think it is **

**Rated T for language, violence, and implication of child molestation **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY**

* * *

Her delicate hand wrapped around the tube of Maybelline mascara. Her makeup was perfect, not a thing out of place. But Drew liked the extra sweep of the black brush to had some reassurance and an extra boost of confidence.

She set down the pink and green tube and smirked at herself in the mirror. Dumpster Queen may have taken over her castle, but she was still the fairest of them all? _Or are you?_

It was there again, that sharp voice in the back of her head. The voice that tugged at her deepest, darkest thoughts. That voice that made her pearly white smile tremble. _Looks aren't everything hon, or did you burn that little bit of information too._

Her pink kissable lips, and big brown eyes didn't looks so perfect anymore. It was times like these that she wanted to punch through that stupid gold-rimmed mirror that hung in front of her. Watch as the reflective pieces fell onto the marble sink counter. She'd have seven years bad luck, but at least then she'd know that was the reason why the universe hated her.

But she merely tucked a glossy lock of hair behind her ear. _You think perfect curls are going to solve all your problems sweety? Are you even dumber than Piper?_

The voice was right about one thing. She had a shit load of problems. Piper thought she was just a typical mean girl. Well Dumpster Queen was in for a surprise. Because Drew wasn't just your average mean girl, sure she could be mean. But sometimes, when she really needed the rush, her words were spiked with extra poison. Leaving her victims to suffer in agony. But did anyone care why?

Why did she _have _to be on top? Why did she _have _to break anyone who got in her way? _Because it's the only thing you're good at hon, the only thing you know how to do_. Drew had nothing. She felt nothing. She knew that if she just kept pushing, and pushing. Someone would eventually snap at her, tell her exactly what she really is. _And that's exactly what you want isn't it? _She liked the way the words stung, and sank deeply into her skin. She'd rather be screamed at, than pitied for. _Oh, don't you love it when they scream at you? _It felt so good to feel, to feel something. But did anyone care why she was as heartless as the tin man?

She still remembered that night, the night everything inside her was burned to a crisp. And the ashes blown far, far away. She could still feel his cold sharp hands, and breath that smelled like cigars. His words still rang in her ears. _Don't you love your daddy, Drew? You're a worthless little slut._ His hands, just like shards of ice. She remembered how he yelled when she tried to get away, the terror running through her body. _Ungrateful child! I should've left you out on the doorstep. Then I wouldn't have ended up with this miserable excuse for a daughter._

Drew ran over to the nearest bathroom, and wretched. Nothing came out, guess there were some perks that came with starving yourself. There was a sharp sting in the flesh of her palm. Red marks, where her fingernails had dug into her skin. But the pain gave her a buzz, just like those harsh words everyone said behind her back. Just like the ones she ached someone would say to her face.

She wanted her thrown back. She _needed_ it. She was losing her freaking mind, while little Miss Movie Star was having the time of her damn life. Spread love and happiness, rainbows and ponies! Maybe in a perfect world people didn't care what you looked like, but that perfect world certainly wasn't the one Drew lived in.

She might not have been sugary sweet and down to earth like Dumpster Queen, but at least she was real. Piper was like one of those stupid princesses from the fairytale books the younger campers loved to read. People like Piper weren't even realistic, so how had mommy dearest managed to give birth to her. Guess she needed a sane daughter for the rest of her children to look up to. Mommy had never really liked Drew anyways.

Sure Drew was gorgeous, and she could definitely break hearts, if not squeeze them till they shattered into a million pieces. But she would never be able to love someone. Sure she'd had boyfriends, lots of them. They wanted so badly to believe that she loved them. But once she got bored and the darling boy lost his appeal, she kicked him to curb and batted her eyelashes at the next boy that caught her eye. To se someone else looks so sad and so full of pain made her feel just the teensiest bit better about herself. But after the adrenaline died down, all she felt was guilt. Because maybe she had loved the boy, just a little bit. Maybe she'd liked his dorky laugh and the way he looked at her when he thought she wasn't paying attention. But why was she kidding herself, she had no love to give them. No warmth to share. So she burned those feelings just like she burned all the other ones.

Drew stood up from the smooth bathroom floor. Her metallic gold heels burned her calves. The pain brought her back down from that place of pain. She looked in the mirror one more time. Nobody would ever be able to tell anything was wrong with Drew, until she opened her mouth. And even then they'd think she was just some spoiled rich girl. Hardly, to be spoiled her mommy and daddy would've had to love her. And love, didn't exist in Drew's life.

The only thing that existed was the hollow shell of the girl she use to be. But even the strongest walls couldn't last forever. And Drew's, already had cracks in it.

* * *

**A/N: I think this has been the most fun thing to write out of my stories**

**PLEASE REVIEW, THANKYOU!**


	2. Borderline Alcoholic

**A/N:This chapter was shorter than i usually do, but I was having a bit of a writer's block**

**Rated T for underage drinking ENJOY**

* * *

There were very few things that Drew liked. One of them was alcohol. Because alcohol wouldn't say snide or annoying comments about Drew's, choices. Drew loved drinking. Sometimes she thought she loved it even more than her pink eyeliner.

She liked the way the smooth glass bottle felt on her lips. The way it fit perfectly into her palm. And how when she tipped it back liquid fire would come running down her throat, burning her stomach. She liked the way it tasted bitter, like chemicals.

After a few bottles she would be stumbling around, wobbling in her stilettos. She liked the way the ceiling seemed to spin above her. The way she giggled and hiccupped without a care in the world. And at the end of the night she would collapse on her bed and the bottle slip out of her hand, and she'd let it fall to the ground.

Everything seemed so far away in those moments. Mommy, daddy, Piper, and all of the monsters in the world didn't seem to exist as she tried to remember if she'd locked the door or if she could have one more bottle without dying of alcohol poisoning.

She liked how she couldn't think straight when she was drunk. She couldn't think about that stupid little voice in the back of her head. Or all the mistakes she had made, or how she'd never be good enough.

She liked how she felt invincible. She didn't even need to put up barriers to keep the hurt out. Because when the ceiling was spinning like this she felt like nothing could touch her. She liked how it felt like there was a fire building inside her, and she could catch flame at any moment. Burn everything around her and leave nothing but black rubble.

She however did not like the morning after. When she woke up and it felt like Hephaestus was banging a stupid hammer inside her head over and over again. Her eyes were swollen and her face and hair greasy. She'd somehow make it to the bathroom without throwing up all over the floor. She'd take a look in the mirror. Her eye makeup was smeared and it made her look like a raccoon. Then she'd have about five seconds to find the nearest toilet, before the contents of her stomach emptied out.

Drew had started to notice that if she didn't drink very often she felt shitty. She'd be in sword training and glance down at her nails to find them bitten to a quick. She'd get more agitated than usual, and snap at someone stupid enough to even say hello to her.

But Drew was willing to deal with side effects. She didn't care if she was borderline alcoholic as long as she could get that buzzing sensation one more time. Nothing else mattered except pressing the smooth glass to her lips and letting her insides catch fire.

* * *

**A/N: I really really like writing about Drew, Annabeth and Percy are great but Drew is just...so much more flawed it's hard to explain**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. I Understand

**A/N: This chapter isn't my best but I really love this pairing. **

**Rated T for language, and implication of sex**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Drew leaned against the Hephaestus cabin, staring into the forges. It was her free time. She could've been doing anything else. But for some reason she was here watching him. She kept asking herself why she was wasting her time. But her heels were planted in the dirt and there was no way she was leaving.

Drew watched as Dumpster Queen walked into the forges up to the camper who she had been watching, Leo Valdez. He interested her. He wasn't tall or handsome or athletic. He'd need some serious work if she would ever look at him with anything but feelings of pity.

"I brought you a sandwich." Piper grinned

Leo gave her a confused look "Dang did I miss lunch again?"

"Yes, lucky for you I'm a wonderful friend."

He smiled sheepishly "Sorry, I've just been really busy with the plans for the Argo II."

"Leo you don't need to apologize. Just promise me you'll remember the necessities to your survival. Like eating for example."

"Thanks Beauty Queen."

"Oh shut up." She laughed and walked out of the forges

Drew saw the way he looked at her when she walked away. How is cheeks turned pink, and it took him a while longer to focus is vision. But what Leo couldn't have known was that Piper was on her way to meet Jason. Who was the only guy she had eyes for.

Drew felt bad for the guy. She saw right through the walls he put up. Everyone else seemed to think he was perfectly fine. But Drew had sort of a sixth sense when it came to penetrating through people's false pretenses. Maybe it was because she had a few of her own.

Drew walked into the forges to find that Leo hadn't completely come out of his daze. She sighed, this was going to be more difficult than she thought.

"Hey Lover Boy."

He jumped "Drew, what are you doing here?"

She crossed her arms and walked closer to him "I need to talk to you."

"Well can it wait? I'm a little preoccupied."

"It can't."

"Sorry but I'm busy." He rolled his eyes

"Look you can either come with me willingly, or I can charmspeak you."

He sighed and set down his hammer "Alright fine."

Drew nodded and headed out of the forges relieved to be out of that smokey pigsty. She walked towards the back of it where it was nestled right behind the Hephaestus cabin, creating a secluded corner which was perfect for private meetings or making out.

"Alright what do you want?"

Drew's facial expression softened "I see the way you look at her."

"Excuse me?"

"The way you look at Piper, I know OK."

"Alright fine, you caught me." He grinned in that obnoxious way of his that Drew knew was another one of his ways to cover up his insecurities

"Don't, you don't have to do that around me."

"Do what?"

"Pretend. You don't have to pretend you're fine."

His smile fell "How'd you know."

Drew sighed and stared off into the distance "We aren't so different you and I. You probably think I'm just some superficial bitch."

"So you're saying you acted like a tyrant out of the goodness of your heart."

"I'm saying that appearances can be deceiving."

He took a step towards her "You hide too?"

"Yes."

"I killed my mom, my powers are a curse."

"I know, and I also know it wasn't your fault."

He leaned against the cabin "It's just so much easier to pretend that everything's OK than have to explain to everyone."

Drew nodded "So why do you do it?"

"What?"

"What happened to you?"

"Why do you care?" Drew tried to sound angry, but her voice just came out hurt and fragile

"I was just curious. Plus you've been pretty nice about this whole thing. I figured if you found out that I liked Piper you'd use it to crush me."

"I wouldn't do that."

"You know you can tell me, I won't judge you."

"No I can't, I can't talk about it." Drew gulped

Leo took a step towards her, with a worried look "Drew?"

"No, stop it." She hadn't cried since that night. That night. When the man who she called Daddy did the unthinkable to her. When everything inside her vanished until all that was left was ruins of the girl she used to be. But now she could feel all the tears and memories she'd suppressed over the years rising to the surface.

"This was a mistake I shouldn't have come here."

"Drew it's alright I understand."

"No, you don't understand." She snapped "You could never understand."

"I'm sorry."

"You're wasting your time with her. Just forget about her Leo before you get hurt."

Drew started walking away but he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder "Just remember I'm here if you ever need me, OK? And thank you, Drew."

She nodded and started walking away so fast she was almost running. She had to get away from there fast, or else she would turn right back around and tell him everything. And she wouldn't be able to bare the look of pity he would give her. She'd rather have him hate her than feel sorry for her.

She was walking back to her cabin when she noticed the new Apollo camper. He was tall and handsome and athletic. She smirked, _Just my type_.

A few hours later they were behind the bleachers of the campfire. His lips were on hers and his hands were all over her. There breathing was heavy, but Drew was still having trouble forgetting about the conversation she'd had with Leo. She had almost blown it. She couldn't make another slip up like that ever again.

He pushed her up against the bleachers and started sucking her neck.

"Do you want to?" He murmured in her ear

She wasn't surprised when he asked. In fact she had expected him to ask her sooner. She nodded and things heated up even more than they had before.

After it was over she threw on her clothes and walked back to her cabin. She didn't want to have to cuddle with him or do anything else afterwards. She had used him and now she was finished. It wasn't like they would ever have an actual relationship.

She was just a few feet away from the steps of the Aphrodite cabin when she felt someone staring at her. She turned around to see Leo watching her from his cabin. He looked towards her tangled hair and half open shirt. Then their eyes met again.

Drew gave him a wave and a half smile before turning back to go into her cabin. She couldn't wait till tomorrow morning when this whole day would be behind her. And she and Leo would be complete strangers to each other once again. But Drew could've never predicted that pretending Leo didn't exist would be harder than she thought. Because she had talked to him that day, their future together was cemented. Whether she liked it, or not.

* * *

**A/N: Drew was a little too nice, next chapter will probably be a lot more disturbing**

**If you guys have any ideas, something you want me to write about just let me know **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Daddy's Little Girl

**A/N: So I know it has been a while since I updated, so I wrote you'll a longer chapter than I usually do**

**I felt really weird writing...certain parts of this **

**rated T for molestation **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Pretending Leo didn't exist was harder than Drew thought it would be. It seemed like everywhere she went he was there. They'd accidentally make eye contact during breakfast or dinner. And stare just a little too long at each other. It had gotten to the point where she wanted to take out a restraining order against him.

It wasn't that Leo had done anything wrong. In fact it was usually Drew, who was watching _him_. And in some part of her mind, Drew knew that. But it was so much easier to blame Leo.

She couldn't believe how stupid she had acted. She sounded like a pitiful little girl. It was humiliating to say the least. And every time she saw Leo, she was reminded of the fact that she almost told him _everything_. And half the time she wondered what would've happened if she had told him everything.

_It would make everything so much easier_, part of her said. _Just tell him, he'd understand. It would take a load off your shoulders, and maybe just maybe you would be able to live again. You could have a real friendship with someone. _It scared her, because never before had she had the urge to tell anyone.

But the part of her, the more sane part of her, kept everything bottled up inside. Because the sane part of her, knew that if she told Leo what happened it would change everything. He'd probably expect her to weep into his shoulder while he stroked her hair. But Drew wasn't that type of girl. That was something Piper would do.

"Drew Chiron wants you in his office." Piper said, snapping Drew out of her daydream

"What for?" She narrowed her eyes

Piper shrugged "He didn't say."

Drew walked towards the big house wondering what she did to earn a meeting with Chiron. Had he found out about the secret stash of booze underneath her bed? Had he found out that she had stolen money from the camp store register? Her stomach churned as she got closer and closer to the big house.

She knocked on the door to his office-which was already open.

Chiron had been reading a novel and looked up "Drew, please come in."

"You wanted to see me?"

"Well actually, I have a call on hold. It's for you, it's your father."

Drew felt her blood turn ice cold. Chiron said something else but she barely registered his words. Her father had called her. The man that turned her into this broken mess wanted to talk to her. She felt faint, her heart started to beat so hard she was sure Chiron could hear it. It felt like the first drop of an amusement park, when your stomach gets all twisted up.

"Drew?"

She shook her head "Yes."

"I'll give you some privacy."

Drew watched as he rolled out of the room. She wanted to call him back tell him she didn't want to talk to the man that was technically her father. She looked toward the phone with a feeling of dread. She wanted to smash it to pieces and then smash those pieces into even smaller pieces. But instead she picked it up.

"Dad?" Her voice was rough

"Hey honey, I've missed you."

Drew just started at the floor

"How have you been?"

"It's been four years, dad. And you call me and expect everything to be fine."

"I know…I'm so sorry."

"Sorry doesn't change anything."

"I want you to come home. I know it's going to be hard to…adjust. But I think it's time we start over."

"I don't know."

"Please Drew, It'll be just you and me this summer. No business trips, nothing. Just give me a chance."

Drew sucked in her cheeks "OK."

After she hung up, she couldn't help but wonder whether she had made the right decision or not. _It's been so many years since it happened, and you heard how sorry he was_. But what if he's lying. He was always a good liar. _Stop being so cynical_. Stop being so naïve. _This could be your only chance to have a healthy relationship with him, or do you want to live the rest of your life like this. Getting drunk, pushing people away. Having sex with random Apollo campers. Is this who you really want to be?_

* * *

Drew looked up at the big apartment building. It was the same building she remembered, but the stone looked worn down. The doorman's hair was now completely grey instead of salt and pepper.

The door was glass and shiny. The floors were even shinier than the door. And the gold doors of the elevator were even shinier than the floors and the glass door combined.

Drew felt sick to her stomach as she watched the different floors ding one after the other. She gripped the handle on her pink rolling suitcase so hard, her knuckles turned white.

When the door opened to the pent house apartment, she was startled to see him waiting just outside the doors. He looked just like she remembered him, a handsome Asian man in a stylish suit. He smiled at her and she only gripped the handle of her suitcase tighter. Because that was the way he smiled at her when it happened.

"Hi dad."

"Drew honey!" He grinned and hugged her tightly, and the hug lingered a little too long "You look beautiful."

Drew pulled back and smiled "I'll show you to your room."

It was the way she left it. The walls were still the same light pink. Her shelves were lined with her collection of Barbie dolls and care bears. The only thing that was different was her bed was bigger.

"Dinner is at eight, I ordered Chinese. Just like the good old days." He kissed her on the cheek, but the kiss lingered longer than it should have. And it was too close to her mouth.

* * *

After dinner, Drew sat in the living room watching TV. The New York skyline was lit up behind the flat screen, all gold and white. Drew had changed into a pair of yoga pants and an old tank top.

"Heeeyyy honey." She heard a slurred voice from the doorway

Her blood went ice cold like it did when he talked to her over the phone. She felt his hands on her shoulders "What are you doing in here all by yourself?"

She gulped "I was just watching some TV."

He sat down next to her on the couch, and turned off the TV "Were supposed to be spending time together. You can't do that if you're watching TV."

"Well what do you want to do?"

He smiled, and started rubbing her leg "We could do what we did that one night. The night you ran away."

She froze, and it felt like a clammy hand had closed around her heart. She dug her nails into her palm "You're drunk and I'm going to bed."

She started to get up but he pulled her down into his lap "Drew, come one don't you love your daddy?" His words echoed in her head. And it felt like everything was happening all over again. His hands moved up her legs, and he smelled like cigars and brandy. One of his hands moved to her chest. And then his hand was rubbing her center.

She squirmed to get away but her started to kiss her neck "It's OK honey, just take it. No one will ever know."

He was an even better liar than she remembered.

* * *

It was raining as Drew walked through camp towards her cabin. She hadn't brought back all of her belongings, just as much as she could fit into her backpack. She had called Chiron as soon as she could. She didn't tell him what happened, just that she had to come back to camp immediately.

It was only a few more steps to the cabin door. To her dismay everyone was still awake, so the idea of sneaking in unnoticed was not an option. So she decided she'd wait in the spot between the forges and the Hephaestus cabin, until everyone was asleep.

She leaned against the cabin wall. Her hair was dripping, and her clothes felt heavy from being soaked. She was still wearing yoga pants and a tank top, but had thrown on a hoodie as she ran down the stairs of the apartment. He had still been lying on the couch unconscious when she left.

There was a lump in her throat and she could feel a few hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Drew?" He asked, she cursed underneath her breath. She had been stupid to come here. She had known that this was a place he visited regularly.

She tried to wipe away a few tears "What?"

"I just wanted to know what you're doing out here in the pouring rain. I heard you went to live with you dad. I thought you left today." Leo said

She opened her mouth to say something, but if she started talking it would all be over. She could feel her bottom lip start to tremble and the sob that was building up inside her chest.

Leo moved to her "Drew what's wrong?" He put a hand on her shoulder

And that's when she lost it. He pulled her into an embrace as she ruined his already wet shirt "It's OK."

"He did it again." She sobbed, "I went back, and I thought it would be different. But he did it again."

Leo pulled away so he could look her in the eye "What did he do again."

Drew shook her head and continued to sob. She hiccupped and tried wipe away the tears

"Drew?"

She looked up at him, and the words just came pouring out of her. Like the tears, that poured out of her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that gives you'll an explanation as to why Drew is the way she is**

**If anyone has any suggestions or requests just let me know! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. The Brink of Insanity

**A/N: I think the next chapter might be a glimpse into the future...damn I should be studying for finals. Only one exam left WOOHOO! My brain is totally fried so this chapter isn't muh best.**

**Rated T cos...I'm half-asleep and I feel like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Drew walked into the Aphrodite cabin as quietly as she could. At least she lived with neat freaks, so she didn't have to worry about tripping over clothes thrown on the floor. Drew's bed was neat and untouched.

It was when she laid her head down onto the pillow that everything hit her, hard and fast. The reality of the situation wasn't clear to her until that moment. She felt disgusting, and if she weren't so tired, she'd be taking a hot shower right about now. Her skin felt cold, like his hands were still on her, and the smell of cigars and alcohol still lingered on her clothes.

She expected to feel tears come rolling down her cheeks but there was nothing. She felt nothing. She thought she had hit rock bottom before, but this, _this _was rock bottom. Everything she had worked so hard to repress and forget. Had resurfaced in that one awful night. And it was all, his fault. And she felt so stupid, for trusting him, for believing that he had changed.

Then she had told Leo _everything_, like a helpless little girl. And he looked at her. Not at the superficial bitch he thought she was, but at the real Drew. His eyes were so piercing, and she felt so raw and vulnerable. And that look of pity he gave her was imprinted in her brain.

She felt her eyelids get heavy and before she knew it she had fallen into a deep sleep.

* * *

The ground was foggy. And there was nothing but white around her. In the center of wherever the heck she was stood a woman. She was graceful and statuesque. Her hair fell down her back in perfect curls. Her skin glowed, and her eyes sparkled.

"Mom?"

"Hello, Drew."

"Where am I?"

Aphrodite walked closer to Drew until they were a foot apart, "You're only dreaming. This is the only way I can talk to you and your other siblings now."

"You've never talked to me before."

She reached out to touch her cheek, but Drew stepped away "I am sorry."

"You were never there," She trembled "And I needed you."

"I had to wait for the right time, there's so much more to this than you realize."

"I don't care!" She cried, "I don't care what sort of catastrophic event would've happened! I was 11, and alone. And I was scared, and you did _nothing_."

"I know it's been hard."

"Know you don't know. You have no idea what I've been through."

"You're right. But I'm trying to understand." She reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind Drew's ear "You've been so brave. And I'm so proud of you."

Drew's chin quivered "I know I was never really there for you, Drew. But I'm a goddess. I'll always be your mother but….I'll never be your mom."

"Why would you ever have a child with him?"

She smiled, "Oh honey, he was so different back then. He came from a powerful and wealthy family. He was kind and funny." Her expression darkened "But I watched as he became the very thing he said he never would be. Power does terrible things to a person. It corrupts them. I am sorry that you were born. No child should have to go through what you went through."

"So why didn't you just have me killed, send some monster after me."

"Because I saw that there was still hope for you. If you give into despair, then he wins. Never forget what's in here," She pointed to Drew's heart "And don't be afraid to love."

She gave Drew one last reassuring smiled before everything around her started to fade.

* * *

After that night Drew never really was the same. She'd go to her activities during the day and sit at the Aphrodite table at every meal. But even when she was there, she wasn't. She'd wander around with no clue where she was going, and every once and a while she'd forget what she was doing or why she was doing it.

The other Aphrodite campers tried to figure out what had happened to change Drew so suddenly. It wasn't hard to tell something had happened. Maybe it was the fact it looked like she hadn't slept in weeks, or that her collarbone and wrist bones stuck out against her skin. Maybe it was just that hollow look in her brown eyes.

"Drew?" She heard a voice from the doorway of the cabin. She looked around to find that her siblings were gone, she had no idea how long she had been sitting in the cabin alone. Leo gave her a worried look "Hey, you OK."

"I'm fine."

"You don't seem very fine."

"You think I'm crazy don't you?"

"I think you've been through a lot lately."

"You're looking at me like I'm crazy, just like the others."

"I don't think you're crazy, Drew." He said walking towards her slowly, as if she was a wounded animal

"Liar."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nope."

"Drew come on you need to talk about this what your da-" Drew clamped her hands over her ears

"No! Stop! I don't want to talk about it!" She squeezed her eyes shut, _count to four, and everything will be OK. Leo doesn't know what he's talking about, your dad didn't do anything to you. Nothing happened, nothing._

"Drew it's OK."

Drew gave him a suspicious look but removed her hands

"I think this is something you need to come to terms with."

"Come to terms with what?"

Leo blinked "Drew…..please."

"Nothing happened," She hissed "Don't ever talk to me about this again."

"Don't give in Drew. You will get past this, but don't give into despair."

His words echoed in her head. And she watched him walk out of the cabin with relief. She didn't ever want to relive what had happened to her, even if it was acknowledging that it happened.

Drew only wanted to do one thing now. She wanted to revenge. She wanted to go back to that apartment and cut her father into a million pieces. She wanted to watch as he suffered just as she did. He deserved it.

Somewhere inside Drew's fragile psyche, was the sane part of her. It was screaming out to her, trying to claw it's way back to the surface of her brain. But it had been repressed and pushed into the back of her mind. That part of her knew she was on the brink of insanity. But Drew was heading down hill and picking up speed. And nothing, not even a few inspirational words from Leo could stop her.

* * *

**A/N: Trust me this isn't the last you'll be seeing of crazy Drew...hehehehe all according to plan. There's something wrong with me.**

**If you'll have any suggestions or requests let me know! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Suicide Note

**A/N: This is going to be the last one about Drew and her father for a while. Next time I think I'll try to get back to snobby Drew. It took me a while to write this...soooo...yeaah**

**Thank you guys for reading, enjoy.**

**Rated T because...you'll probably find out when you read it**

* * *

Drew stared at her reflection in the gold doors of the elevator. She didn't look anything like her usual self. No makeup, no curls, dressed all in black. Her eyes looked bigger without all of the eyeliner, and if she hadn't been dressed all in black she might've looked younger.

The buttons on the wall lit up as they reached each floor. With every ding, she became less and less sure of herself. _You think you're going to prove something by doing this? You think you'll feel better if you do this? _Her head pounded and she clenched her fists.

This was something she needed to do. In order to get over what happened, someone had to pay. That someone had to be him. Her hands shook as her clenched fists tightened.

_If you're so sure you need to do this, then why are you shaking? Did you even think this through? _Shut up.

Her backpack grew heavier and heavier. And she knew which object was weighing her down. It was the gun. She had lifted it from the armory before she left camp. She still couldn't believe how nobody had seen her. She guessed luck was on her side that day.

The gold doors opened, to reveal a dimly lit penthouse. Nothing was out of place, every pillow and chair. A small part of Drew had hoped that furniture would be strewn across the room. Just some sign that _he _was broken up about what he did. But everything was intact.

He stood looking out the window at the New York skyline. Drew had to hold herself back from tackling him through the window. The gun she held in her hands trembled and her hands became sweaty.

"Dad."

"Drew."

"You don't seem surprised."

He shrugged "I figured you'd come back."

She raised the gun "Turn around you son of a bitch."

He turned around with an annoyed expression "What are you going to do, Drew? Shoot me?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

He took a step closer "I don't think you can do it Drew."

"After what you did to me?" Drew snarled, "Of course I can."

He took another step "Keep telling yourself that honey. You can't look me in the eye and kill me."

"Back up."

He took another step.

"Stop." Drew's tone became richer and her father stood right in his tracks

"I hate you. You're a coward, and you don't even deserve to breathe. You're not worth it to murder. So I'm not going to kill you. You're going to kill yourself."

"I don't thin-"

"Shut up! Now get a paper and pen."

"Why?"

"Because you're going to write a suicide note."

* * *

Drew watched as her father folded up the piece of paper and set it on the coffee table. It enraged her how calm, how smug he seemed about all of this.

"You still don't think I'll go through with this."

"I know you won't."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I've seen monsters before. Looked into the eyes of men and women, and seen nothing but bloodlust. I know who you're Drew, you're not a monster."

"You have no idea who I am."

"Drew you don't have to do this." His eye twitched. There it was. The sign she was looking for.

"Get up."

"Why?"

"I told you to get up."

He stood up and for the first time since she arrived at the apartment, she saw fear in his eyes.

"Now you're going to take the gun." Her tone became softer and richer. Her father started to nod his head, and he reached for the gun.

"Now put it up to your head."

His hand started to shake "Please don't make me do this. I don't want to die." A few tears escaped from his eyes "Please spare me."

"You're pathetic."

* * *

Drew sat on the dock at camp half-blood. Her feet dangled off of the side, and her toes barely grazed the water. The sun had just started to rise and everything was fresh and new. The sky was silvery grey and campers were just starting to wake up.

After what happened, after what almost happened. Shouldn't there have been some sort of cataclysmic weather. Yet the naiads were smiling at her from the lake.

"What are you looking at?" She glared at them. The naiads giggled and swam away, probably to go flirt with other campers.

Drew couldn't stand it anymore, so she reached into her back pocket and brought out the piece of paper. He had folded it up so precisely. It was just a simple sheet of notebook paper. And she didn't know whether to burn it, rip it up, or keep it. She hated how similar their handwriting was. It was neat and elegant with big loops on the y's.

She felt someone's footsteps on the dock, walking towards her "Drew?"

"What do you want, Leo?"

"I saw you leave last night."

Drew snorted. She guessed luck really wasn't on her side that day "What, are you stalking me now?"

"What were you doing?"

"None of your business."

"But Drew-"

"Go away, just leave me alone."

She gave the sheet of paper one last look, before folding it up as carefully as she could, and placing it in her pocket. She imagined he'd be at his apartment right now. Drunk or asleep, she didn't really know which. She hoped he'd have nightmares. Every time he closed his eyes her face would appear.

She couldn't decide whether she was too weak to do it. Let him pull the trigger and watch as his blood stained the carpet. _It wouldn't have helped you._ Probably not, but it would've felt good. _You didn't go through with it because you were too weak. Maybe it was because you were strong enough not to._

* * *

**A/N: So if anybody as any requests just let me know. Please review!**_  
_


	7. Relapse

**A/N: So I have a bazillion ideas for this story. And I'm going to be updating _a lot. _In this one I wanted to write Drew as more of her mean self. I'd had a little too much of her sweetness. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a week or so since that night. No matter how much she tried, Drew couldn't stop looking at that stupid letter. She had memorized it by now. And she couldn't wrap her mind around this obsession of hers.

"Drew?" _Dammit, _she thought. That was another thing that was making her stressed out. Leo. Whenever he got the chance to talk to her alone, he would ask her thousands of questions. _Where were you? What were you doing? _The next time he came up to her, she was ready to smack him upside the head.

"Hon, you really need to stop stalking me." Normally the snarky comment would've been followed by a mocking smirk, but Drew was too tired to give the effort.

"I just want to know what happened that got you so…shaken up."

"It's none of your business."

"The world isn't going to end if you tell me! Besides after learning that your father…what your father did to you, I feel like I have a right to know."

"That might be the most pathetic thing I've ever heard. Now I suggest you'd listen to me, before I ruin you."

"You don't have to do that."

"What?"

"Pretend, I don't pretend around you."

"I don't have time for this." She started to walk away

"I've seen you."

But her curiosity won her over "Seen me what?"

"With that piece of paper. The one you keep in your back pocket." The letter seemed to grow heavier and heavier with every word. She had thought she'd been so careful to make sure nobody saw her read it. But she should've known that Sherlock over here. Would've figured it out eventually.

"The way your face softens up when you start to read it, and then you fold it so carefully. No matter what kind of false pretenses you hide behind. I know there's a real person in th-"

"Shut up." She growled, "You want to know what kind of person I am." She ripped the letter out of her pocket and shoved it towards him

"Read it." He looked at the letter. After a few minutes of silence he looked up, his face white.

"Drew this is your father's suicide letter."

"It wasn't a suicide letter."

"Is he, you know, dead?"

"No, I couldn't go through with it."

"What do you mean, _you _couldn't go through with it?"

Drew rolled her eyes and glared at the sky, _this day just keeps getting better and better_. "I went to my father's apartment that night. I held him at gunpoint, and forced him to write that letter. Then I tried to talk him into killing himself."

Leo didn't say anything for a minute or two. "I think it was brave what you did. The hardest thing to do is forgive."

Drew stiffened, and her eyes narrowed "But I didn't forgive him. I'll _never_ forgive him."

Before he could say anything more she grabbed the letter out of his hand and walked towards the Aphrodite cabin. She knew that later that would come back to bite her in the butt. She didn't care. She just wanted to go back to being bitchy, self-centered Drew. No matter how much Fire Boy believe in her.

* * *

Drew sat on her bunk later that night. It was a free hour, so most of her other siblings were at the campfire. She smacked on some gum and flipped through her magazine.

She heard Piper's laugh from outside the cabin, and cringed. _Great, Beauty Queen is back "_Alright! See you tomorrow Leo."

_Leo? But isn't she dating the almighty Jason Grace? _She got an evil grin on her face, and tried hard not to laugh at the insults running through her mind.

"Well, well, I would've thought that the prettiest girl at camp would be staying out late with her hot boyfriend.

Piper glared at Drew, "Look I'm really tired from working on the plans for the Argo II, so just leave me alone."

"Was that Leo, I heard walking with you?"

"Yes." Her voice sounded tight, and Drew smirked at the reaction she was getting already

"Now what would Jason think if he heard about this. It's a good thing Percy's at the Roman camp, so you wouldn't have a chance to steal him from Annabeth."

"Are you calling me a slut?"

"_Sweety_, do I need to spell it out for you?"

Her face turned red "I don't even like Leo like that!"

"But he likes you. Doesn't he?"

"Well...I-I don't-"

"Oh the way he looks at you, hon. He is head-over-heels! Any girl would be lucky to have a guy adore them like that."

"I guess."

"But wait, you like Jason don't you?" Piper nodded "I can see why, he's hot, he's a hero."

"So?"

"Well what happens to poor Leo? I mean he's so sweet, it would absolutely break his heart." Drew started to circle Piper, the way a wild animal circles its prey. Piper blushed and looked down "And you just can't find it in your heart to tell him that you're, _just friends_."

Piper opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was something of a choke.

"Congratulations Piper, you really are a daughter of Aphrodite."

"Wait, what?"

"The way you're stringing him along. And I thought _I, _had broken hearts."

"I'm not hurting him!"

"Aren't you? He's in love with you, and you can't manage to tell him that _you're_ in love with his best friend."

"That's not true!"

"Well Piper you certainly have kept to your word," Drew smirked "You _spread_ love around as much as you can, don't you?"

Piper clenched her fists and looked at the ground ashamed. Something in Drew snapped, and she felt a new wave of anger run through her "You don't even deserve someone like Leo."

"What?" Piper snapped up

Drew thought about what she had said. _Did you just, defend him!_ Drew wanted to mentally slap herself. That stupid Leo was making her soft.

Drew smiled at Piper, then turned around and walked towards her bunk "Nighty-night, Beauty Queen."

* * *

**A/N: If anyone has any requests let me know! Please review! **


	8. Loves Me, Loves Me Not

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! I just remind everyone that although it is very clear that I love the Drew and Leo pairing, this story isn't centered around that. It's about Drew's life, and yes at some points that does include romance. **

**Sooooo enjoy!**

* * *

Drew walked as slowly as she could, so she wouldn't catch up with them. Leo was walking Piper to her archery class. And Drew could tell they were having a marvelous time!

They couldn't stop laughing the entire way there. Piper would throw a few compliments Leo's way, and he'd just eat it all up. It was sickening to see the way he followed her around like a puppy dog.

Drew had hoped that Piper would see some sense after Drew's, _talk_, with her. But it had been over a week, and it seemed like she was just hanging out with Leo to make Drew angry-and it was working.

But obviously Leo had no idea of Piper's ulterior motives. To be honest, Drew wasn't even sure Dumpster Queen had any ulterior motives. But thus far she had convinced her self that Piper was just some snot nosed little brat that liked to get under her skin.

"You didn't have to walk me to archery." Piper smiled.

"True, but I wanted to. I feel like we haven't gotten to hang out in a while. You know I've been pretty busy." Leo rubbed the back of his neck.

"_Busy?_ Leo there was a point when I didn't see you for like a week!"

"Well hopefully Captain Annie will be pleased with the final designs. Then I have a day or two before she has me actually start building the thing."

Piper chuckled "Leo, you just better hope Annabeth doesn't hear you whining."

Leo laughed, then glanced at Piper "So uh, how are things going with you and Jason?"

"Things are going great…except…"

"What?" Leo's face seemed to brighten, but he did what he could to cover it up.

"Never mind, it's not important."

He poked her arm "Tell me."

Piper sighed "He's started remembering stuff, from the Roman camp. He'll tell me little snippets of information. But the other day he said something about a girl."

"Does he remember her name?"

"Reyna," She frowned, "I can't tell if they were just friends, or if it was something more."

Leo sighed "Well the important thing is he's with you now. And if you ever need to talk, I'm here for you."

Piper smiled, and it seemed like Leo might pass out. "Thanks Leo."

He watched her walk towards the rest of the Aphrodite cabin, who seemed to be getting a little impatient waiting for their head counselor.

Drew looked at the lovesick boy, and didn't know whether to yell at him, or smack him upside the head. Both choices seemed great. But Drew guessed talking to him would be a little more appropriate. She'd save the violence for later.

She grabbed his shirt from behind and whispered in his ear. "We need to have a talk. Now."

Before he had any time to argue, Drew was dragging him to the nearest secluded area.

When they stopped he whirled around and rubbed his neck. "What is your problem?"

"My problem is that you're still going after Piper, even though I _specifically _told you not to do that!"

"You can't tell me what to do, Drew." Leo pouted.

"Well after learning that you're in love with Piper, I feel like I have a right to know." Drew said in a bad impersonation of Leo's voice.

"That was different! What happened between you and your dad was way bigger!"

Drew groaned "Look Leo, this fighting is getting us nowhere."

"Fine."

"Leo, no offense, but Piper has zero interest in you whatsoever And she will never like you that way."

"How would you know?"

"Because I'm a girl! I see the way she looks at you Leo, and it certainly isn't the way she looks at Jason."

"Yeah but how long is that going to last?" He cried, "He remembered a girl back at the Roman camp."

"So?" Drew asked impatiently.

"So, he could have a girlfriend!"

"He does have a girlfriend, and _its_ name is Piper."

Leo ignored her. "Besides Piper wouldn't do that to me."

"She's a daughter of Aphrodite."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You think she and I are so different?"

"You and Piper are like polar opposites!" He said.

"Oh yeah, because she's down to earth and I'm shallow? She's naturally beautiful and I load on the makeup. She uses her powers for good not evil. Well guess what Fire Boy," She spat, "That still doesn't change the fact that she was born a heartbreaker."

Leo just gave her a confused look.

"She's a child of Aphrodite and we're all the same when you really get down to it."

He shook his head "No, no, Piper is not like that. She's different."

"Really? So she hasn't been stringing you along at all? Makes you feel special, like you're the only person in the world that matters, and then when you think there is some possibility that she likes you back you see her doing the same thing with another guy?"

Leo's face had turned white and his eyes were huge.

"Face it, she's just another flirty bitch."

"Hey don't talk about her that way!" He glared at Drew, "Ok yes maybe all of those things you said were true. But…it doesn't change the way I feel about her.  
That's what love is, you care for someone no matter what their flaws."

"Oh please!" Drew rolled her eyes "You don't love her. It's all about physical beauty. Tell me if Piper weighed 50 more pounds, and had the face of a horse, would you still feel the same way."

"Of course I-"

"No! No, don't try and bullshit your way out of this one. Because I know you wouldn't, and no guy would. In fact you wouldn't even be in this situation, because you wouldn't have given her so much as a sideways glance if she wasn't pretty. There's no such think as true love."

Leo snickered.

"What the hell is so funny?"

He tried to hold back a smile. "I'm sorry it's just kind of ironic how you don't believe in true love, but your mom is the goddess _of_ love." He cracked up.

"Are you done making an ass of yourself?"

"How can you not believe in love?"

"I've been in relationships before and I've never seen it."

Leo snickered again. "OK, but you can't really count all of those."

"Why not?"

"Well because…you know…"

"Are you trying to say that I'm a slut?"

He gulped, "Well not per say, but a-"

"Leo I'm not mad. It's true, I am a slut." Drew couldn't help cut crack a grin, hang around Leo long enough and he just has that sort of effect on you.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, you might be the prettiest slut I've ever met."

At that point Drew couldn't help the laughter that was bubbling in her chest. Her and Leo laughed for a good three minutes before they calmed down. And then they came back to the reality of the situation they were having.

"Leo, for the fist time, I don't want to see Piper smash your heart into little pieces."

He shrugged "I get it. But it's not going to be so easy to get over her."

"If you really do love her then…do what you think is right." After the words left her mouth, she felt a bitter taste spread across her tongue.

"It's OK. I think I've always sort of known that she…hell, how could I not have known? She's dating my best friend."

"Look at us. In a few months we could be squashed under a giants foot, and we're worrying about _this._"

Leo smirked "Why do you care so much anyway?"

"Because I owe you one, and friends help each other."

"So we're friends now, huh?"

Drew rolled her eyes "Don't be getting all cocky now." She bit her lip when a new idea dawned on her. "By the way you haven't told anyone about the whole…situation with my…dad right?"

"Don't worry I haven't."

She punched him in the arm lightly. "I appreciate it. Well I better go think of some excuse as to why I'm late for archery."

"See you around."

Drew walked away and couldn't help but smile. So Fire Boy wasn't as lame as she thought he was. She was right before when she said Piper didn't deserve him. Leo sure was something. He knew the score. And for a while he had taken her mind off of that night.

But despite Leo's easy-going humor, she still couldn't forget about what her father had done to her, and what she had almost done to her father. Each time she thought about it, a wave of repulsion would run through her body, and she would have to find something to grab onto so she wouldn't fall on to the floor. But then she'd think of some old saying. Wasn't it something like, it's the hard times in life that shape who you are.

* * *

**A/N: I already know what I'm going to do for the next chapter, and I'm not sure If people will hate me for it. I didn't particularly like the job I did on this one...it feels rushed.**

**Please review!**


	9. I'll Come Back

**A/N: This is a really short chapter. I kind of wish I had made it longer but...oh well. This takes place a week or two after the last chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dear Leo,

Thank you. For putting up with all my drama. For not freaking out when I told you about what my father did to me, and then not freaking out again when you learned I tried to talk him into killing himself. A normal person probably would've sent me off to a mental institution. But then again, you're anything but normal.

You're special, Leo. One of a kind, and unlike anyone I've ever met before. The way you light up when you talk about your dreams. Even with the possibility that we might all die in a matter of months, you can make anyone smile. Even me.

Which is why it pains me to tell you that I'm leaving. I don't know how long I'll be gone. But I just had to let you know in someone way before I left. I thought about telling you in person, but I've never been very good at goodbyes.

I see him everywhere I go Leo. Every minute I think about what he did to me. I can't get it out of my head, and I feel like any day now I'm going to crack. I think I figured out why I tried to get him to kill himself. It wasn't just because he destroyed my childhood. It was because I couldn't be like him. It scares me sometimes how alike we are. I have his eyes, and even our laughs sound the same. I hate him. I hate the fact that every waking hour of my life is ruined in some way because of him.

I can't help but think of a time when everything was so much brighter. Before everything just got so, out of control. Before I knew my mom was a goddess and that monsters would tear me to shreds if they ever got the chance. When I was happy. And I'll lie awake at night, missing that time so badly it aches.

Which I guess is why we became friends. Because you have that spark in you that I don't. You're so alive sometimes it scares me. Don't ever change a thing Leo. You have no idea how lucky you are. Piper doesn't know what she's missing out on. You're too good for her.

Don't follow me Leo. In fact after you read this letter just pretend I never existed. I'm sorry if you feel like I betrayed you, or abandoned you. But I can't spend another day at this camp. Because there are so many memories I want to scream.

I need to do this. I don't think I'll have any monsters to worry about, considering I'm not all that powerful. If I die, then I die. There's nothing you can do to change that, and honestly if I got hit by a truck right when I walked out of the borders, I wouldn't mind.

I still don't believe in true love. Even though you've spent what might be hours trying to convince me otherwise. You've been a great friend, hon. I needed you more than you know. And you've made these last few weeks at camp actually enjoyable.

I'll come back. I know I will.

Best Wishes,

Drew

* * *

**A/N: Just in case it wasn't clear, yes, Drew is leaving camp half-blood. So the next couple of chapters will probably be about her adventures in the real world. Although I might sneak in a few about her early life or something. Just letting you know that Drew is not secretly in love with Leo. They are friends for now, and it will be a while before you see any kind of romance. **

**Please review!**


	10. First Love

**A/N: Sooooo I don't really know where I got the inspiration for this...pfft yes I do. But I'm not telling! Anyways, this is the first chapter in which I'm exploring experiences Drew has in the real world so if anyone has something they'd like me to write about, put it in a review or PM me.**

**Rated T for death, cussing, and...other shtuufff.**

* * *

She was flying. Everything was moving so quickly, the ground rushing by. It was strange how everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, but really fast all at the same time. Then she felt the impact, like she was being hit multiple times with a sledgehammer.

Everything hurt. Her head, her arms, her legs, her stomach, even her hair hurt. Her forehead felt itchy, she tried to bring her hand up to scratch it, but had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming out in pain. It smelled like burnt rubber and she was sure the car was full of smoke.

The only thing she could remember was going faster and faster, then a feeling of panic as they swerved out of the way of another car. After that, only the feeling of flying and a feeling of dread, that her time among the living was over.

Her window was shattered and the door looked like a giant fist had punched it. Her seat belt was digging into her neck, and she tried to reach her hand up to move it, but again, shooting pain.

She turned her head slightly, and what she saw almost made her vomit. He was looking at her. But there was no sparkle in his eyes, they just looked blank. The side of his head was covered in blood, and his neck was bent at a funny angle. She looked lower and couldn't help the scream that emitted from her throat. His stomach had been cut open.

The noise Drew was making was somewhere between a sob and yell. She needed to get help, she needed someone to come and get him out of the car. Because he couldn't be dead, he just couldn't. But the words wouldn't come she just kept screaming and she kept looking at his eyes, his dead, dead, eyes.

Drew had to get out of that car. That smelled like blood and guts. The smell of burnt rubber making her gag. She used her other hand to unbuckle her seat belt, but it wouldn't budge. She heard the sound of sirens, and adrenaline pumped through her veins. She had to get away before the cops came. With one hard tug she was released from the death grip the seat had on her.

_After everything he has done for you, you leave him. It's all your fault he's gone. _Another wave of sobs started to build up in her chest and there was already a steady flow of tears running down her cheeks. The lump in her throat was so big it was painful.

_He was going to college on a scholarship. Remember when he told you how proud his mother was, how his face lit up. Now he'll never go to college. Because of you._

She gave him one last look before kicking the door open and limping away as fast as she could. She had no idea how long she had been walking, but her vision was starting to become fuzzy. Drew fought to stay awake, weren't you suppose to stay awake after hitting your head? She cursed herself remembering the backpack she had left in the car, full of nectar and ambrosia squares.

She was going to die, out here in the middle of nowhere, and nobody would know. She had always wanted to die valiantly. Die a hero. But instead she would spend the rest of eternity in the Fields of Punishment, because of the innocent life that was gone because of her. The boy she could see herself loving some day, was gone.

_Two weeks before…_

The bar was pretty packed that night. But nothing that Drew wasn't use to. She didn't even turn around to see if there were any guys that seemed like they could show her a good time. Facing forward she continued to sip on her drink.

It had been two weeks since she left camp. And instead of going on any life changing adventures, she had found the nearest bar and spent most of her nights and days there. The bartender recognized her by now, and whenever she walked in he'd have her drink waiting for her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a strong arm wrapping around her back, "So what are you drinking." She turned to see the face of a boy that couldn't have been any older than 18. But that didn't mean he looked nice. He flashed her a wolf smile and proceeded to lazily drag his eyes up and down her body.

"Come on, let me buy you a drink."

Drew snorted and gave him a sideways glance. "Shouldn't you be getting home little boy? I bet your mommy and daddy are staying up all night worrying about you."

He chuckled, "You're funny. Pretty girl like you shouldn't be here alone," He leaned in closer so his lips brushed her ear, "Someone might take advantage of you."

Drew jerked her head away, her patience was starting to wear out. "I'm not going to have sex with you, so why don't you move on to that girl with the nose piercing. She can't take her eyes off of you."

"Well I don't want her, I want you." He rubbed her back.

"Listen up ass hat. I don't care if you want to do it with me, or if you simply like to harass girls because you have some weird fetish. But why don't you go eye hump me from over there, before I really lose my temper."

He leaned in closer so that he was facing her, "What are you going to do if I don't."

It was then that she pulled out the dagger she'd concealed in her jacket. The celestial bronze wouldn't hurt him, but it wasn't too bad to use in a bluff. She moved it out just enough so that he could see it. If that didn't work she would have to resort to charmspeaking.

"You aren't going to knife me in front of all these people are you?" He kept the wolf smile plastered to his face, but his eyes twitched, "You'd go to prison."

"You'll find that I can be very…convincing."

"You can't look me in the eye and do it."

She flinched at his words, that reminded her so much of her father's. She narrowed her eyes and moved the dagger so it was almost touching his stomach. "You'd be surprised at what I can do. You think you'll be the first person I've killed?"

He sucked in a breath. "OK, OK, just put it away. Crazy bitch." At that he walked back over to his side of the bar.

Drew left behind a few dollar bills and stalked out of the bar

"Wait up." A voice said behind her.

She turned to see a boy with curly black hair and wide brown eyes, walking toward her quickly. She couldn't help but smile, he reminded her of someone.

"I saw the way Grayson was harassing you."

"Grayson? No wonder the guy's such an ass."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I was going to step in, but I don't know what you said to him…he usually doesn't give up that quickly."

"You a friend of his?"

He grinned "I'm mostly there for the laughs. He might be the dumbest guy I've ever met."

"Wow, an idiot who likes to harass women…I can't believe what I'm missing out on."

"So…what _did_ you do to get him to leave you alone?" He glanced at me nervously.

"Let's just say he won't be bothering me for a while. How old are you?"

"17. I'm going to be a freshmen in college next year." He smiled proudly, "You want to go somewhere we can talk?"

He didn't say it like he was inviting her to make out with him, so she smiled and walked with him.

"I got a scholarship to NYU. My mom was about to cry when she saw the letter."

"She must be proud of you."

He nodded, "No one in my family's gone to college. She's worked two jobs just to provide for me and my brother, it felt good to see her smile."

This guy wasn't as much like Leo as she had first thought. They both had the same easy-going way about them. But she had never met anyone who had shared his or her whole life story within minutes of knowing someone.

"What about your dad?"

His smile fell "He left us when I was little. I never really knew him, not that I wanted to anyways. Only a coward leaves his family. What's yours like?"

"My father." She muttered, "I've never hated someone so much in my entire life. I ran away when I was 11, I couldn't spend another day with _him_."

"What about your mom?"

She sighed, "She left after I was born. I've only met her a few times. She's powerful and important, it would've been impossible for her to raise me."

"Did you ever see your dad again?" He asked.

I nodded, "It didn't go well." I recalled the last conversation I had with him, it definitely didn't go well.

"I'm Tyler by the way." He stuck out his hand.

She took it in hers "Drew."

_One week later…_

She spent most of her time with Tyler. There was something so intoxicating about him. He could make her feel free with just a smile. For the first time sense those last few weeks with Leo, she was happy. The trouble they'd get into.

They could be with each other for hours, and never run out of things to talk about. He could make her smile in spite of herself. She felt she could tell him anything, and he would understand.

It was give and take in their relationship. But mostly give. And she felt it for the first time. Love. It was like she had been sleeping for ages before she met him, and now she was awake. Nothing was ever boring with Tyler, it didn't take long for her to find out that he could be as reckless as a bull when he wanted to. But soft and tender the next minute.

She knew that she wasn't really in love with Tyler, she hadn't know him for more than two weeks, but it felt like they had known each other their whole lives. She would love him some day. He made her feel normal, when they were together she forgot all of her troubles, forgot all of the gods, everything was perfect.

But nothing's ever perfect. Sometimes in relationships, the happy moments completely cover up that bad ones, but that doesn't mean they aren't there.

They were both strong willed and passionate. When they had a fight it was like a raging fire. Burning everything in its path, and harming everyone around it. The horrible things they would say to each other when there was a disagreement. Sometimes it seemed like they really were too alike to be together. But she just couldn't forget about him, and how he made her feel.

It was a normal night when it happened. They were walking around talking about life, the usual. She looked over at him and he'd give her that look that just turned her insides out. She couldn't help but grin back.

"What is this camp you keep telling me about?" He asked.

"A place for special kids. I lived there for four years, it was basically my home."

He slung his arms around her shoulders, "So why did you run away?"

"I just had to go. I couldn't spend another day there watching all the happy people, with their friends. Then watch them all leave at the end of summer knowing that they had one parent waiting for them that loved them."

"Well," He sighed, "If you hadn't run away we would've never met."

"One day I'm going to get a little house on the beach, where nobody will ever bother me."

"No, we're going to live in the big city baby!" He gave her a crazy grin and spun her around. "Think of all the adventures we'll have!"

"We?" Drew raised an eyebrow.

"I'd get awful lonesome without someone to talk to."

She shrugged, "I don't know I always liked the idea of somewhere peaceful."

"But what about excitement? Think of all the wild parties we'll go to! All the trouble we could get into!"

"Wouldn't that get old after a while?"

"Your life will never get old if I'm there."

"Ty, you're going to college this fall. What are we going to do?"

He smiled up at the sky. "I don't know." Then he looked back down at her with that smile. "Who cares? I'm happy, aren't you happy?"

Whatever Drew was going to say was cut off by a low-pitched growl. Her heart sped up and before she knew what she was doing, Tyler was dragging her by the arm over to his car. She only caught a glimpse of a dark figure bounding toward them. Actually three dark figures.

Drew had no idea what Tyler was seeing because of the mist, but it obviously wasn't good because he kept glancing back with a look of panic. She opened the car door and buckled her seat belt. She didn't even register that she was moving half of the time, everything felt robotic.

The next thing she knew they were flying down the street. Going 20 or more miles per hour over the speed limit.

_After the crash…_

Drew finally collapsed. She looked around her to see trees, and some part of her wished that this had all just been a terrible nightmare. The dryads or satyrs would find her and take her to Chiron. It was all her stupid fault that Tyler was dead. She knew she shouldn't have stayed so long in one place, she might as well have shot up a flare gun to the monsters.

"Oh gods." She sobbed, remembering the blank look in his eyes when she looked at him. He was really gone. "No!" She let out a strangled scream.

She didn't think she had ever cried so hard in her entire life. The first person she had felt close to in years, was dead. Maybe riding in the boat across the River Styx right about now. She hoped he would get into Elysium, after all he had been trying to save her.

All his dreams. He had wanted to study engineering. He had so much potential. But now he would just be another one of those teenagers everyone assumed died from reckless driving.

Drew had always heard that grief comes in stages. Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, and Acceptance. But at that moment, all she felt was defeat. The fates were crueler than she thought. There was no good in this miserable world, and if there was, it had died along with Tyler.

She supposed she'd just lay there. She didn't want to go on. If she did make it out of this what was there to look forward to? War? Pain? Suffering? If she didn't have to runaway, Tyler would probably still be alive, marry a pretty girl. Have a few kids, and die in his old age. But his life had been unfairly cut short because of her.

Drew would never forget Tyler. It wasn't just his death on her conscience. She had cared about him. More than anyone she had ever known. She would've loved him so dearly. She had never been much of a follower, but she would've gone anywhere with him.

* * *

**A/N: If it wasn't clear to anyone, Tyler is dead. I just wanted to show Drew's first experience with love. And how if one thing goes wrong, something awful can happen. Hope you enjoyed that super duper happy chapter (That was sarcasm, I'm not that terrible...yes I am)! Again let me know if you have any ideas. **


	11. For Tyler

**A/N: If Drew seems a little OOC in this chapter she's suppose to. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Drew watched her black braid from a few feet away. It had been a couple of weeks since May had found her half-dead and unconscious in the middle of the woods-she had saved her. And Drew still hadn't entirely forgiven her for it.

She had been furious at first, she had almost tried to strangle her. But with a broken wrist and concussion that usually wasn't possible. Her wounds and injuries had mostly healed, just a few bruises and scrapes left, and the pain that seemed to have permanently settled in her stomach.

May and Drew were walking through the woods on their routine hunting trips that started at an unreasonably early hour. Drew had almost killed both of them multiple times the first hunting trip she went on. After that, May had made it her mission to teach Drew how to properly use a weapon. And yes, May was a demigod.

Under normal circumstances, Drew would've never let some crazy girl teach her how to fight in the middle of the wilderness. But she needed something to take her mind off of Tyler. _Tyler._ She thought about him right when she woke up, right down to when she went to bed. Training helped take her mind off of him, but he was always there.

Her siblings would've had a heart attack if they had seen her now. She must've looked like some sort of homeless person. She had dirt under nails, and her hair refused to become untangled. From all the training May had her doing, she had actually developed muscles. She felt like Clarisse. But anything to distract her from the heartbreak she felt.

Weeks she had lived in the little run down cabin-more of a shack-with May. And she still didn't know very much about her. May didn't talk a lot, which suited Drew just fine. But she could tell May was hiding something. She was an expert with a bow, and any kind of weapon really. Her hard features didn't match her soft voice.

After Drew had managed to hold a sword without cutting herself, May had started to take Drew out on raids. They weren't as intense, or frequent as the ones some campers had gone on during the Titan War. But every once and a while May would come back telling Drew about a pack of hellhounds or dracaenas that were nearby.

"Seen any lately?" Drew asked.

May shook her head. "No, I think they know better now than to hang around in these woods. If we want a raid, we're going to have to go looking farther out."

"Where did you come from, May?" Drew never felt the need to lay on the bitchiness with May. She didn't have the energy to, after what happened.

"I'm a demigod just like you." She replied hastily.

"I've never seen you at camp, and it's pretty unlikely a demigod could've survived so long out here by themselves."

"Unlikely, but not impossible."

Drew jogged to catch up to her. "I don't even know who your godly parent is."

May turned to look at her and shot an arrow to the left without looking. Drew turned to see the arrow embedded into the side of a turkey. "Neither do I." May muttered.

"Why are you keeping things from me?"

"We all have our secrets, Drew. There are plenty of things you don't tell me, like how you ended up in these woods for example."

"What if I tell you something about myself and then you tell me something."

May shook her head. "No deal." She had always been a little distant. Whenever Drew asked her anything about her past she'd get this far off look in her eyes. She was a little strange, but Drew had gotten use to it.

"I won't judge you, I'm just curious."

May paused, "I ran away."

"I ran away too."

"What were you running from?"

Drew sighed, "The past I guess. What about you."

"I had made a lot of mistakes, and in the end," She frowned, "I couldn't face what I had done."

"What did you do?"

May walked over to the turkey. "That's enough for now."

"May, why did you save me?" She said the one question that had been eating away at her ever since she woke up in the shack.

It felt like eternity before May answered "Because I recognized you."

Then it hit her. The final battle against Kronos. She hadn't been very helpful in that fight, but she did try. She remembered a girl, most of her face covered by a helmet. The only thing that could be seen was a pair of hard brown eyes. Drew had made eye contact with her for a minute, and just a minute before another one of Kronos's demigods tried to stab her.

"You were there." Drew said suddenly feeling sick.

May nodded, "I was there. But I was on the other side."

"Why?"

"I was there before Luke was possessed by Kronos. And he was just so…charismatic. The way he talked about a new world, how we would finally be recognized, instead of forgotten. He made it sound so perfect.

"Then all the dreams I had were crushed, when Luke was killed. After that…well, it didn't take me long to realize how brainwashed I had been."

"Why didn't you come to camp?"

She shrugged, "I'd have been even more of an outsider. No one would've trusted me."

Drew tried to think of some way to make her feel better, but the words wouldn't come. May didn't seem particularly vengeful or angry like all of the other demigods who had sided with Kronos. She just nodded and proceeded to pick up the turkey.

"We should get back."

The walk back to the cabin was silent and uncomfortable. Drew wished she had just kept her mouth shut or at least said something to console May. She didn't really mind that much that she had been on the other side, after all, the girl gave her a place to sleep and food.

Drew still scavenged her mind to find something to say to her at dinner. "I was in a car crash." She finally said.

May raised an eyebrow.

"After I ran away, I found the nearest bar. And I had been staying there for a week or two before I met…Tyler." She said, clenching her fists. "I had never really believed in love before I met him. I could've married him someday." She blinked back tears, "Or at least I thought I could've. It doesn't matter anyway, he died. In the crash.

"He was trying to save me. I knew, I _knew_ I shouldn't have stayed there so long but I did it anyway. They found me, and now…the only person I ever loved is dead. And it's all my fault." She felt like an idiot, blubbering in front of May, but she couldn't help the tears that were rolling down her face.

"He had gotten a scholarship to college. He was so excited. Is whole future ahead of hi-" Her voice broke. She sobbed quietly, she had never felt so miserable.

She felt a hand on hers. "Don't give into despair, Drew. He wouldn't want that. Be happy, for him. Live the life that he never got a chance to." May said softly.

But that only made Drew cry harder.

* * *

**A/N: In case it was not clear. May found Drew after she collapsed in the woods in the last chapter. She's been there a couple weeks now. **

**I'm thinking of doing a chapter looking into Drew's future...all the possibilities.**

**Have any ideas let me know. Please review! **


	12. Regrets and Explanations

**A/N: Man this is not one of my best chapters. It's kind of short, and I feel like the Drew and Leo are a bit OOC, but watta r u gonna do? **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Drew could see the borders from where she stood. Her stomach churned as she thought of all the looks people would give her after being gone for so long. She didn't want to go back, if it had been her decision, she would've stayed in the run down shack with May for a few more weeks. But it had been burned down in a monster attack, and she had dragged May here with her.

"So this is the camp." May said.

"Yeah."

May rubbed the back of her neck. "I should go now."

"You're leaving?" Drew asked.

"I don't belong here Drew. They'll all hate me when they find out."

"Where will you go, May? Find another cabin in the middle of the woods? You could have a home here. Come with me."

For the first time since Drew knew her, May seemed to be on the verge of tears. She gave Drew a watery smile. "OK."

As she and May walked into camp, everyone turned to look at them. Which was probably normal considering it wasn't everyday two demigods walked into camp, filthy, and armed. Some were staring at Drew as if she had come back from the dead.

"They're all staring at us." May whispered.

"Why don't you go up to that big blue house, there's something I need to do." Drew gave her a light push towards the big house.

It felt weird to have this many people staring at her after living in solitude for the majority of the summer. She felt exposed and vulnerable. She was just waiting for someone to come up and start poking fun at her appearance. But everyone just kept staring at her with there mouths agape.

"Drew?" She heard a choked sound, and turned to see Piper. "What are you doing here?"

Even after everything she had been through, Drew couldn't help but roll her eyes at her. "Well that's a stupid question."

"Where have you been?" Piper asked.

"Where's Leo?" Drew ignored her.

"The forges, but-"

"Thanks, Beauty Queen." She muttered as she pushed past Piper.

She didn't really know what to expect when she saw Leo again. She hadn't even had the guts to say goodbye. She had left him a letter. Drew would've been furious if she had been in his position.

It wasn't like they had been dating or anything before she ran away. But he was the only one who knew the whole truth about her history with her father. Her father. The whole thing seemed like it had happened years ago, instead of months.

He had his back to her, and seemed to be concentrating pretty hard on whatever he was working on. His back was bent and his arms moving around rapidly.

"Leo." She said.

He whirled around. "Drew?"

"Hi."

"Hi? You're gone for months, and you say hi?"

She shrugged, "What do you want me to say?"

"Oh, I don't know, how about you start with an apology? Or an explanation."

"Explanation?"

He took an angry step towards her, "Why did you leave?"

"I told you in the lette-"

He gave her a bitter laugh. "Oh, right, the letter. You couldn't even tell me to my face that you were abandoning me."

"Abandoning you? This wasn't about you Leo!" She cried.

"Then what was it about, huh? Your father?"

"It was too much, OK?" She shouted, "Everything, my father, the war…you. And I know, I know what I did wasn't right. But how was I suppose to say goodbye to you in person. What would I have said?"

He crossed his arms, "You could've been honest with me. I would've understood."

"And I would've stayed. I had to go, Leo, but I'm back now." She ran her hand through her hair.

"We thought you were dead you know. They even burned a shroud for you."

"Yeah I bet everyone was really torn up about it." She said sarcastically.

"You seem different." He said.

"A lot has changed…you haven't though."

"Is that good or bad?"

She smiled, "It's good."

"I'm mad at you." He said, "I trusted you, and you just leave like it's nothing."

"I'm sorry."

"No, I don't think you're sorry, at least not for the reasons I'm thinking of."

"Leo, you have no idea how much I regret running away. You have no idea how much pain I caused. If I hadn't have run away then he…" She stopped herself, she couldn't talk about Tyler, not to Leo. At least not yet.

"He?"

"Don't change the subject." She said.

"Who is _he,_ your boyfriend?" He glared at her.

"Shut up, you have no idea what you're talking about."

"Did you leave him to, just drop a note on his pillow. Why did you come back if you had a boyfriend? Did you break his heart?" He said.

"Don't, Leo."

"What happened? Why isn't he here, why did you-"

"Because he's dead!" She cried, and stalked out of the forges. _What was I thinking coming back here._ She thought as she made her way to her old cabin. It still looked like a Barbie dream house.

She rushed into the bathroom, and locked the door before any of her siblings could ask questions.

For the first time in her life, Drew wanted a mother. She had never really thought about it before. She had never known her mother, so what was there to miss? Besides her mother was Aphrodite, the goddess of love, she didn't have time for her children. But Drew felt an unfamiliar ache. Never, had she experienced what it was like to be loved unconditionally, or cared for.

She felt so lost, and helpless, all she wanted was for someone to say soothing words to her. Or at least just sit and be there for her. All the mortal girls out there with loving mothers didn't realize how great they had it.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah she's back! And don't you worry all you hardcore Dreo shippers...I'm going to have to think of a better ship name for them...I'm planning on writing a happy chapter next, there will be fluff aplenty. But seriously what else could you call them, Lerew? Dreleo? Leorew? This is going to bother me for the rest of the day...**

**Please review!**


	13. Bun in the Oven

**A/N: Oh my glob, my doc manager was being a little biotch and it took me foorreeveer to upload this. I decided to give everyone a break from all the depressing death stuff. **

**Enjoy!**

**Oh and btws this takes place a couple of years into the future. Drew is about 26 or 27...maybe older. **

* * *

The first thing that came to mind when she found out, was, _holy shit._ After that she thought she might throw up or faint. But instead she just sat down shakily on the toilet and tried to process how it had happened in the first place. Well that was stupid, she knew how it had happened, but she thought they had been so careful. But that one morning-more like three-that she had forgotten to take that stupid little pill. Now she was pregnant.

She wished her life had a face so that she could punch it. Why was she so stressed about this? They had been married for almost seven months. It was bound to happen sooner or later. But Drew had really preferred it to be later. Now she was going to have stretch marks and stomach fat. The only upside was her boobs would probably get pretty big.

She knew the real reason why she was forcing herself to focus on the shallow downside of being pregnant. It was really because she didn't want to think about what was really troubling her.

At first Drew had hoped that she had just read the test wrong. But after the fourth, and fifth, she came to conclusion that it was actually happening. She was going to be a mother. Which was even more terrifying than facing a hoard of hellhounds.

Oh gods, how was she going to tell _him_? He was so close she could've shouted it to him and he would've heard her. But that probably wasn't the most appropriate way to go about telling him. Maybe she could write him a note.

It was now or never, so she sucked in a breath and headed out of the bathroom door. He was in their little kitchen, making himself a sandwich. He seemed to be concentrating pretty hard on making that sandwich, because he didn't even notice her walk in.

"Hon, I…uh…need to tell you something." She said.

He piled more ham on top of the provolone. "Shoot."

She walked around to the other side of the counter, so they were facing each other, whilst he grabbed a handful of tomato slices. "It's really important."

"Uh-huh." He nodded. She watched for a couple of minutes as he emptied the contents of their fridge and kept piling it on his sandwich. He had always been unnecessarily creative when it came to cooking. Now he was layering barbecue chips on top of the dill pickles.

Once he was finished, he delicately placed a piece of bread on top. He sighed in relief, "Behold," He picked it up, "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Gorgeous, look this is really important."

He nodded, and proceeded to take a monstrous bite out of the sandwich.

"The thing is…well…I-I'm sort of…pregnant." She stuttered.

If she hadn't been so nervous in the first place, she probably would've laughed at what happened next. He nodded and smiled at her, then did a double take, spitting chewed food all over the counter. The next minute or two consisted of him choking on a few pieces of chip lodged in his throat. "What?" He asked.

"I've got a bun in the oven."

"You're sure?"

She nodded and rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm late, plus I took like five pregnancy tests and they were all positive."

He broke into a grin. "This is great! We're going to have a baby!" He jumped up and down like a five year old, and then ran around to Drew's side. He gripped underneath her armpits and spun her around.

"You seem excited."

"Of course I am!" He laughed and set her down, "Aren't you?"

She sank down to the floor, feeling very dizzy all of a sudden. "I don't know how to feel."

"Babe, what's wrong?" He knelt in front of her and took her hands.

"How am I supposed to do this? How can I possibly be a good mother? There's not a nurturing bone in me."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well just considering my family history. For the majority of my life I grew up not even knowing who my mom was. Also I had an alcoholic pedophile of a father. Yeah I'm going to be just great." She said sarcastically.

"We're in this together, don't worry, I'm just as nervous as you're."

She brought her knees to her chest. "Yeah right, little kids love you. This baby's going to hate me the minute it meets me."

"Drew, you're the most amazing girl I've ever met. I'm crazy about you, and the baby will love you just as much as I do."

She smiled, "Really?"

"Absolutely."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He leaned in and kissed her. Then leaned back and grinned like a lunatic. "So, what are we going to name it?"

Drew laughed, "We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl yet." But he had already raced down the hall by the time she had finished. "What on earth are you doing?"

She felt her cell phone buzz in her pocket and flipped it open. "Hello?" She asked.

"You're preggers?" Piper shrieked.

Drew rolled her eyes, "You already told them?" She shouted. "I can't believe what a big mouth he's got."

She heard Piper laugh at the other end. "You're just lucky he hasn't decided to hire an airplane to write it out in the sky."

"Do not go giving him any ideas. So how are the kids?"

"It's great-Lila do not throw pudding at your sister! Well except for the fact I've got a four year old and a toddler." Drew heard someone wailing in the background. "Oh gods, listen I've got to go, but I'll call you soon!"

Drew chuckled, "Bye, Beauty Queen."

The rest of her day was spent answering phone calls from all of their friends. Even Clarisse had called. By the end of all of it, Drew was exhausted. But she was finally starting to get excited.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, Piper and Drew are friends when they're older...I regret nothing. **

**Please review!**


	14. For Death and Glory

**A/N: A bit of a depressing chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Drew wondered what would happen to her if she just laid there, and never got up. She could still hear all the screams and see the blood that was left on the battlefield. It seemed like so long ago they were sailing to Greece, and preparing for battle. More like preparing themselves for slaughter. There were still a few demigods who fought, their injuries less severe.

Drew's vision was a bit blurry from hitting her head on that rock, and she was pretty sure she had a broken arm. They had gotten so many campers that summer, greater numbers than they ever had before. But they had underestimated the numbers Gaia had.

So this was it. This was where Drew would die. Listening to her fellow campers calling for help, while she sat injured without any remorse for them. She had already felt loss and grief. She couldn't be burdened with anymore. She just hoped that somewhere out there, May was still alive.

She had come to care for May as a sister. They didn't talk to each other much, because May didn't take the time to say something if it wasn't important. That suited Drew just fine. May didn't try to get her to do things she didn't want to, or say things she didn't want to. They just enjoyed each other's company. Probably because they were both alone in this world.

Drew had imagined hundreds of times what it would be like to ride into battle. Give out a war cry, and charge for death and glory. But what she was experiencing now was nothing that she had expected. It was even worse than the Battle of Manhattan. The Giants seemed to be unbeatable. Endless hoards of monsters poured over them, they weren't hard to kill, but there were just _so many_.

She looked up from where she was lying to see a girl get stabbed. Drew thought she was a daughter of Demeter, but she wasn't really sure. Drew watched as her eyes turned glassy and she looked around as if to say, "What am I doing here?"

They were just teenagers, they shouldn't have even been fighting this stupid war. Why couldn't the gods just do it themselves? Drew thought the most disturbing thing for her was seeing children fight for their lives. Many off the bodies that laid still next to Drew, belonged to people that couldn't have been older than 10. So young, they never really got to experience life. Never had their first kiss, first love, futures ripped form their grasps.

Drew never thought that she was suited for war. A daughter of Aphrodite. What could she do beside look beautiful and get people to do what she wanted? But it was just another one of those spectacular perks that came with being a demigod. What she wouldn't give to be normal.

All the drama and problems Drew had with her father, seemed so insignificant at that moment. The ground was shaking, the screams wouldn't stop, and there was even more blood than before. Maybe she should've just stayed in the woods. She wasn't cut out for this she wasn't a hero, a warrior.

"I think this one'sss ssstill alive." Drew heard a Dracaena hiss before moving towards her.

Well this was it, she would be skewered and spend the rest of eternity standing in the fields of Asphodel. But what she never could've predicted was the sword that intercepted the Dracaena's. And she never could have predicted that it would be May's sword.

"Get back." May snarled.

"Kill her!" The dracaena shouted at a few monsters standing nearby.

May whirled her sword turning about three monsters into dust. She slashed and hacked, spinning like she was doing some sort of graceful and deadly dance.

Drew felt a lump lodge in her throat as she watched an arrow pierce May's chest. May glanced down in disbelief before meeting Drew's gaze. The lump only grew as a spear pierced through her stomach, and May crumpled to her knees. Drew felt adrenaline surge through her veins as she struggled to her feet clutching her sword.

Her mind when on autopilot as she used the skills May had taught her in the woods. She didn't even acknowledge when she killed a monster she was just watching May's chest rise and fall faintly. When she had dispatched the remaining dracaenas she crouched next to May's side and clutched her hands.

"You're OK, you're going to be fine." Drew choked out, trying to convince herself more.

"I'm dying, Drew."

She felt her eyes start to water. "May…I'm s-so sorry. I should've never dragged you into this."

"Don't…don't apologize." She drew in a raspy breath. "You gave me…a chance…to redeem myself. I betrayed my fellow demigods...once…I wasn't going to do it again."

"You certainly have redeemed yourself, May."

A tear trickled from her eye as she grasped her sword as best she could in her limp hand. "I would have followed you to the end, my sister." Those were the last words May would ever say.

As Drew looked at the still form of May, she never thought she had seen someone look so heroic. Drew had seen people die many times. This was the first time any of them had looked…peaceful. Of all the heroes she had met, May was the most valiant of them all.

Drew realized that May had wanted to die. She just wanted to die a hero. She wanted to make up for the things she had done in the Titan War. And she had, she definitely had.

* * *

**A/N: May is dead, I knew she would die in the Giant War from the moment I created her. But I wanted her to be a tragic hero, she would never be claimed by her godly parent. **

**Please review, and thank you to everyone that has!**


	15. He Get's You

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I've just been pretty busy with school about to start, plus I just went on vacation to my friends lake house. This chapter is a tad short, and has a lot more dialect than I think I've done yet.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Be soft. Do not let the world make you hard. Do not let pain make you hate. Do not let bitterness steal your sweetness. Take pride that even though the rest of the world may disagree, you still believe it to be a beautiful place."_**  
**

_-Kurt Vonnegut_

* * *

He looked different. She hadn't expected him to ever even speak to her again. But there he was, standing in the doorway of the Aphrodite cabin. And he was there for her. The sunset framed his skinny build and made him look like he was on fire. But his face was etched with grief, just like the rest of the camp.

Drew had thought, more like hoped, that things would go back to normal after the war was over. But so much blood had been spilt and so many things treasured were broken. Things didn't feel like they were after the Titan War, a celebration every day. Like the peace was never ending. It felt like she was walking through a graveyard everyday. Even the Stolls had lost their cheerfulness.

"I need to talk to you." Since when did his voice sound so rough? He sounded about ten years older than he actually was. Drew wondered if he had lost anyone in the battle.

Drew gave him a short nod, trying not to get her hopes up, and headed out of the door with him. "What'd you want to talk about?"

"I'm not really sure. I walked over here with this whole conversation planned out…now I have no clue what to say to you."

"Gods, Leo, don't sound _too _excited."

He chuckled then his smile dropped and he glared at her. "I'm angry with you."

"I already said I was sorry."

"I know."

"What do you want me to do? You're not giving me a lot of options." She said, her voice rising.

"I want you to actually sound like you give a damn about me! I wanted you to fight for me, but you gave up on the first try! It's like I'm just disposable to you!"

"Well excuse me, Leo, but I've kind of been through a lot lately!"

"So has everyone else! Newsflash, you're not the only one whose ever lost someone! We just got through fighting a freaking war!"

"Don't you dare act like you know what I'm going through, you have no idea." She hissed taking a step closer to him.

"I don't understand?" Leo asked incredulously. "Have you forgotten that I caused the fire that killed my mother?"

"_You_ still have people that care about you."

"I care about you."

They stared at each other for a few minutes after that. The line between just friends and something else entirely was becoming very fine. To say those moments of silence weren't awkward would be a lie. But there was something else there too. Hope.

"I still mean what I said." Drew said.

"Huh?"

"Piper doesn't deserve a guy like you."

Leo shoved his hands in his pockets and blew a few unruly curls out of his eyes. "Believe me, that horse was shot in the face a long, long time ago."

"So you're over Little Miss Actress?"

"Why don't you ever call her by her name?"

Drew smirked, "Well where's the fun in that?"

"I'm sorry about your friend," Leo rubbed the back of his neck.

"May."

"I never really knew her."

"You know what's messed up?" Drew asked with a bitter laugh. "I didn't recognize half of the dead bodies that were next to me on the battlefield. All those people I never regretted ignoring until it was too late."

"Well we can make up for it now. Actually get to know people besides the head counselors."

"Always the optimist, hate to break it to you, but…things are never going to be like they use to."

Leo shrugged, "It doesn't mean they can't be better."

"You're crazy."

"So why did you really leave?"

She groaned and ran a hand through her hair. "Didn't we already have this conversation?"

"You never gave me a straight answer."

"I thought maybe I'd go on some life changing adventure, then I'd forget all about my father. But it didn't really happen like that, I killed someone instead. Someone I cared for."

To Drew's surprise when she looked up he was trying not to laugh. His eyes were gleaming. He looked absolutely insane. "Oh Drew."

"What?"

"I think I finally get you."

She folded her arms across her chest. "Enlighten me."

"You've been through so much. And I think that you were just exposed to so much hate when you were a kid that you let all of the bad moments in your life define you."

"OK, great you just explained to me why I suck as a person, wonderful."

He laughed, "No, you don't suck as a person. I just think you're confused. You just don't realize that the world isn't a terrible place, not everyone's going to leave you, or hurt you."

"You're right I do assume the world's a terrible place, because it _is._"

"This is exactly what I'm talking about, Drew. So much bad stuff has happened in your life that you've just given up."

Drew cocked and eyebrow. "Is there a point to this?"

"There's still some good in this world."

"You're OK, Leo." Drew smiled.

* * *

**A/N: I decided to sneak in a life lesson. Oh gods...I'm turning into my mother. Anyhhoo, I'm very open to ideas *cough* _if you ask nicely _*****cough***

**Please review, and thanks to everyone that already has! **


	16. Of Jealousy and Inferiority

**A/N: Ahh...this is a pretty lousy chapter. And I probably won't be posting as often as I'd like to because of school. It's only been the first week and I'm already about to pull out my hair. **

**On that happy note, ENJOY!**

* * *

Drew didn't particularly like Annabeth Chase. She definitely didn't hate her, but the closest thing they ever had to a friendly conversation was Annabeth scolding her for medaling with other people's relationships. Drew knew that she was mostly to blame-she wasn't the most approachable person at camp. Annabeth just tended to aggravate and perplex Drew at the same time. Drew had been more than a little shocked when Percy Jackson started dating her.

It's not that she wasn't pretty. But her blonde hair was always in a curly mess that she threw into a ponytail. She had a stubby nose and flat chest. She had a boxy figure she shared with the rest of her half sisters. Her bright smile and stormy gray eyes made up for the rest of her. Annabeth was the type of person that demanded respect just by the way that she held herself. She wasn't drop dead gorgeous like movie stars or supermodels, she wasn't put together or fashionable like the Aphrodite cabin, but her face held character. She was more admirable than beautiful.

But it seemed that Annabeth was always bringing female demigods to camp half-blood that ruined Drew's life. And it was for this reason that Drew really started to hold a grudge against her. First it was Piper, who was the kind of girl that everyone wanted to get to know. Beauty Queen was so nice it made Drew want to barf. Not to mention the rebellious princess syndrome really got on her nerves.

Then there was Reyna. If Drew had thought Annabeth was cold and calculating she was really in for it when Reyna arrived at camp. She had an air of royalty about her, given she was the praetor at camp Jupiter. But she had an elegant and queenly face. Leo didn't stand a chance.

Drew would see him following her around like a puppy dog 24/7. If she weren't so angry with him she probably would've been embarrassed for him. To tell you truth she didn't even know why she was angry with him. He acted so differently around Reyna and Piper than he did Drew. He had this obnoxious flirty smile, and he'd use the cheesiest pick up lines, after a day he had already given her a nickname. Rey-rey. Drew knew this was just his way to keep the hurt out. It didn't do anything to ease her temper though.

"Why do you look at them like that?" Piper asked her once.

She had been giving Leo the evil eye for the better half of an hour; he was trying to show Reyna how to build some stupid shield.

"Why do you?" She gave Piper a sideways glance. Piper blushed furiously and opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by Drew again. "Don't try and deny it, I see you watching him when I'm not."

"I miss him."

"You didn't expect him to get over you so quickly, did you?"

Piper looked down ashamed. "No."

"Well I can't say that I'm sorry he stopped letting you treat him like trash."

"At least I didn't abandon him and come back expecting forgiveness."

Drew turned around slowly and cocked an eyebrow. Piper had a similar look, as if she was challenging Drew to an argument. But Drew just gave her a wry smile.

"What are you smiling about?"

"We're more alike than you realize, Pipes. More than you'd like I expect."

Piper glared at her. "We are nothing alike. I know exactly the type of person you are, and it's nothing like me."

"You don't know the first thing about me."

Piper scowled some more and resumed staring at Reyna and Leo. "Why do you care if he starts worshipping Rey-rey, Beauty Queen?"

"Everything I say you'll twist into something horrible."

"Well there isn't really a way for you to put it that isn't horrible, hon."

Piper sighed, "I don't know why I let him do it. I knew how much he liked me, how much he hoped we'd be together. It made me feel good about myself, but also terrible."

"It's because of mom, you know we daughters of Aphrodite love to break hearts, string guys along."

"Well you see that's the difference between you and I," Piper said fiercely. "I don't get some sort of sick rush from it."

"Oh but you do, don't you? It's written all over your face, _you liked it_."

"What is your problem with me? Why do you hate me so much?"

Normally Drew's voice would've raised by now, but she could tell how much it annoyed Piper the way she kept her voice level and calm. "So sorry I don't treat you like some sort of prom queen like the rest of camp does. I just see who you truly are, and it's no prom queen."

"Please, it's not like they worship me or something."

"They _do _worship you, they think you're perfect."

"You're jealous of me?" Piper snorted.

"Why would I be jealous of a spoiled little brat?"

"_I'm_ spoiled?"

"Ungrateful really."

She scoffed, "What have I ever done to be ungrateful?"

"You have something most people around here don't, and you act like it's nothing."

"And what is that?"

"A parent who cares about you, yeah it sucks when your dad doesn't pay attention to you, but it's a lot better than not having one at all."

Piper's face had paled. "Is your dad dead?"

"Hardly." Drew said, failing to keep the hatred out of her voice this time. Piper gave her a quizzical look but there was no way she was going to tell Little Miss Actress about her sob story of a life. "I don't hate you."

"Could've fooled me."

"Maybe I'm a little jealous of you."

"Really?"

Drew rolled her eyes. "It's complicated."

"He knows. That's why you watch him." She looked towards Leo. "He's a good friend, easy to talk to."

"Yeah, he is."

"You should be nicer more often, you're an interesting person to talk to when you aren't a total bitch."

"You're pretty tolerable when you aren't kissing everyone's ass."

Piper smiled and shook her head walking away. And Drew turned back to where Leo and Reyna had been, but all she caught a glimpse of was Reyna walking-more like running out of the forges with an annoyed look. Leo still had that obnoxious grin of his.

"Didn't go very well did it?" Drew asked.

He shrugged, "She'll come around eventually."

"No she won't."

"I always go for a girl out of my league," He grinned even bigger.

"I know all about your damn inferiority complex, Leo."

His smile faltered. "Something wrong?"

"Why would there be anything wrong?"

"Well you always switch into bitch mode when you have a problem," He muttered.

"I just don't think Reyna's the girl for you."

"You got a better idea?"

They were only a few inches apart now, and a small part of Drew's mind was wondering how they had gotten there. But the rest was focusing on his lips. _Oh gods, _she thought, _I want to kiss him._

She cleared her throat and broke eye contact. "I just don't want to see you hurt."

"I'll be fine," He turned away with a slight blush on his cheeks.

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. When she looked at him again his face was even redder, and his eyes were big.

"For the record, she's not out of your league." Then she turned on her heel and walked out of the forges. Wondering what had just happened to her, she was usually so smooth with boys.

There were a couple of things Drew had learned that day. Piper wasn't as annoying as she had originally thought, and she could make it through a conversation without fantasizing about strangling her-halfway through.

The other was that she had almost kissed Leo. And she didn't know whether to giggle or pinch herself. He was her friend she had never really thought of him in _that way. _In fact she never even pictured herself having another relationship since Tyler. No, she shook her head, Drew had just gotten caught up in the moment-they both had…

* * *

**A/N: I feel like a jerk, but I promise there will be a real kiss coming up in one of the next few chapters. **

**Please review, and thankyou to everyone who already has!**


	17. Blame It On the Alcohol

**A/N: Ahhhh, I'm really sorry about the long wait. I started like six different story lines for this chapter. But finally decided on something a little darker than I was planning.**

**Enjoy! Warning, this contains drug and alcohol abuse.**

* * *

She really shouldn't. She had already taken two of those little pills earlier today. _But you need them, sweetie. You're nothing without them. _That fucking voice was back in her head-but stronger this time. And it didn't seem to be going away anytime soon. She thought she was OK. Wasn't posttraumatic stress supposed to happen _right _after the event? She had lost _every _thing. Her father had molested her, she'd lost the only boy she'd ever loved, and the only girl she'd ever considered a sister. But it took months, for all of that to really sink in. And now she was a mess. She was ruined. She was standing on the edge of a cliff, one wrong move and she'd be lost forever.

After what happened with May, everyone _understood_. They didn't. They'd try maybe, but they had no idea what it felt like to lose everything you care about. They had no idea what it felt like to be worthless. At first she was just…angry. She was angry at the world, because she couldn't get one damn break. She was mad at all of the other campers, because they seemed so happy. While she suffered, their lives went on with no effect. Why was she the only one who lost everything?

She was nothing. It wasn't just the fact that she had lost everyone she cared about, there was no one left to care about _her_. Who would give shit if she just died, or disappeared again? _No one, that's who. You've finally figured it out, hon. Congratulations._

The pills made her head foggy. She couldn't feel anything. The voice was still there, but she felt a little less crazy. She could tune it out and just sit there. All the pain was gone. But the more often she took them, the more of them she had to take, or else she could still feel something. She used to _want_ to feel something, anything. Because that way it was like she still had some sort of humanity left inside. But now she'd kill to just have all the emotions sucked out of her. She learned too late to put on a happy face for others, if she did, then all the pity would be gone too, all those lingering looks of sympathy. _You're making me sick._

Nothing she did mattered, she had nothing left to lose. No one would care, and that hurt more than anything.

Maybe, just, one more pill. She kept imagining her father's hands on her, she swore she had smelled his cologne during Ancient Greek. She kept imagining the blank look in Tyler's eyes as he lay dead and bleeding in his car. May's last words played out in her head, May had wanted to die, so why did she still feel the hurt? One more pill would make everything better. _Who are we kidding, take two for good measure._

Why wasn't anyone back in the cabin? She partly hoped one of her siblings would walk in and see what she had become. What was really going on with her. Then maybe everyone would stop pretending like she was OK, so she could stop pretending. _So now this is your little quest for attention, you're pathetic. _She wanted to claw at her ears. Why wouldn't it go away?

She took a bottle of vodka out from under her bed. Should she be taking the pills with alcohol? Screw it. What did she care if she was dead, if she spent the rest of eternity in the fields of Asphodel? She would feel even less there than here. And who would care anyways.

The vodka was cheap, it tasted like she was drinking hand sanitizer. It burned her mouth and throat and left a tingling feeling in her stomach and limbs.

"Drew?" Oh gods no, not him. Why did he have to see her like this? Why couldn't one of her siblings have found her? _Nice going, now he's going to know what you really are. Worthless._

"What are you doing in here?" She asked and sat on her bed. She had been starting to sway, she didn't need to face plant in front of Leo. She was already embarrassed enough.

"You're drinking." He looked at the bottle still clasped in her grip. He looked at it like it was some terrible thing. Just like Beauty Queen looked at it, she had found her stash. But didn't care enough to do anything about it.

"Yeah, how very surprising. I'm even more screwed up than everyone thinks I am."

But he wasn't looking at her anymore. He had found the pills sitting on the floor. He had picked them up, and was looking at them with a grim expression. He turned around quicker than Drew could anticipate, and pried the bottle away from her.

"What's your problem?"

"You shouldn't be taking these with alcohol, in fact you shouldn't be taking these at all." He sounded angry.

"Why don't you cut the chord, mom?" She snickered at her own joke.

"Drew, this isn't funny. I can't believe you're taking pills." He put his face in his hands, like he was an ashamed parent.

"Why are you angry, it's none of your business."

He sighed. "I'm not mad…not at you."

"You on your period?"

He shot her a look. "I should've known something was wrong. Hell, you haven't been OK since what your dad did, and especially since May died. But no one's done anything. The entire time Percy was gone, we were kissing up to Annabeth and making sure she was OK everyday. We even had a party for her on Valentine's Day. But no one's done anything for you, no one's made sure you're OK."

"Tell me something I don't know, Latino Inferno."

He glared at her "OK, I'm just going to ignore the racist comment. I can get you help."

She reaches her hand out for the vodka. "You can help me by handing it over."

"I'm not going to let you get alcohol poisoning, or OD on pills. If you're going to die, you deserve something more honorable than that."

"Why do you even care?"

He looked her straight in the eyes. "Because I care about_ you_, a lot. I think you're really cool when you aren't acting like a bitch, or," He shook the bottle of pills. "Taking drugs." _He's lying._

"You don't care about me, you just feel sorry for me."

"I'm being honest." He took her hand in his.

"As…friends?"

He didn't say anything, just looked at her. But she knew. It was like this little tickle in the pit of her stomach. Warmth spread through her, but not the chemical kind she got from drinking. The little voice in her head seemed to disappear and she wasn't thinking of her father, May, or Tyler. Just Leo.

She leaned in but he drew back. "What's wrong, you don't want to kiss me?" Her words were still a little slurred.

"I do. But not when you're like this. I want it to be special, and I want you to remember it the next day."

"I don't think I'd be able to forget something like that."

* * *

**A/N: Please don't kill me! The kiss is coming up, I just want it to be a little bit more romantic than this. But don't give up on me now.**

**Please review! **


	18. A Night Under the Stars

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I've been so busy, but it's finally thanksgiving break so I'm planning on updating again soon.**

**I don't think you guys will be disappointed with this chapter. It's got butt loads of fluff, or at least what I consider butt loads. I tried to be a little poetic at the beginning of the chapter, so go easy on me.**

**I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

To be young, is to be unsatisfied. You're constantly searching for something to fill the emptiness inside you. But the problem is, you don't know what it is that you're searching for, and you don't know why there even is this emptiness inside of you.

To be young, is to be inconsistent. You're constantly changing your values and ideas. One day you're a straightedge, and the next you're getting buzzed off of the cheap vodka your friend gave to you, and it gives you a hell of a hangover. But the problem is, you get a kick out of being unpredictable.

To be young, is to feel angry. You're constantly blaming others for your problems. You want to scream at the world because you aren't pretty enough, rich enough, smart enough, or special enough. And the problem is you're so full of rage and bitterness, sometimes without realizing it, that you take it out on those that you love.

But there are those nights. Those nights when that emptiness inside of you feels fulfilled. Those nights when it doesn't matter whether you're a straightedge or you drink yourself into oblivion, because you're just you. Those nights when you forget about your anger and bitterness, and forget about wanting to scream at life for being unfair, because you can just _be_, and that's good enough.

You're free, you're fearless, you're invincible, you're permanent, and you're special. You just _are_, and you matter, and you don't have to worry about responsibilities, and you don't have to worry about your friends, because they feel it too, this infinite happiness. And you don't want to grow up anymore, because that would mean all of this would go away. But in the same moment you've got your whole future ahead of you, and you're going to accomplish so much. But none of that really matters because right then, you can just be. And that _is _good enough.

* * *

"It makes you feel kind of small, doesn't it?"

Drew looked up at the night sky. Glittering lights sprinkled across it, stars may have been the most beautiful things she's ever seen.

"Yes." She did feel miniscule sitting under that endless stretch of twinkling lights. She found it pretty amusing, that it seemed demigods were always trying to protect the universe, when right then, it seemed the universe could take care of itself pretty damn good.

Leo looked over at her and smiled. "What are you thinking?"

"It makes me feel normal." She said softly. "Because I know somewhere, there's someone else, staring at the same sky as me."

"Do you ever wish we were normal?"

"Of course…do you?"

"Sometimes," Leo said after a long pause. "I think I do, but I'm not so sure."

"Why?"

"This might sound stupid, but…sometimes I feel sorry for mortals. They don't know any of this exists. They have to live a life in perpetual ignorance."

Drew raised her eyebrow. "Those were some big words, I'm proud of you, Leo."

Leo smirked and shoved her head lightly. "See, it was stupid."

"I don't think so."

"What _do _you think?"

Drew shrugged. "I think if I was a mortal and one day I found out every single thing I thought was true, was really just a lie, and that there were bloodthirsty monsters roaming the earth, my head would explode."

After a long pause, Leo sighed. "Do you ever feel like you're searching for something, but you can never find it because you don't know what you're searching for?"

"I think I know what I want that will make feel complete, if that's what you're asking?"

Leo nodded. "What is it?"

"A family."

"I can relate to that."

"What was she like, Leo? You never talk about her."

Leo blew a few stray curls out of his eyes. "To tell you the truth, I don't really remember very much about her, at least not anymore."

"Well, she did a hell of a job raising you." She smiled at him.

He studied her face for a while. She was close enough to see his eyes shift from her mouth to her nose, and for a while they just rested on her eyes.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

"Just something you told me once, how you don't believe in love."

She smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, you were right, I guess."

"Right about what?" His voice sounded innocent but when she looked up at him she could tell her was trying to hide a smirk.

"Love," She stuck her tongue out at him. "That good enough for you, funny guy?"

He shrugged. "How'd you realize I was right?"

She stopped smiling and looked away again. "Because of him."

"Tyler?" She nodded. "Tell me more."

"You really want to do this right now?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not trying to stir up a fight, I'm genuinely interested."

She gave him another suspicious look. "Fine, so after I left, you know I had everything planned out. I was going to go on this life changing road trip and find myself or some other bullshit like that. But instead…I wound up at some old bar about an hour outside of the city. That's where I met him, then we got to talking, and things just clicked."

"Did you love him?"

"I think I wanted to love him so badly that I tricked myself into believing it. I thought I could marry him someday, I really thought we would be a family when we were older. But," She looked over at him and gave him a sad smile. "Now that I think about it, I'm not so sure. I don't think we would have worked out, we were just…way too similar, and we came from two different worlds. I think I've gotten over him a bit. I use to not be able to think about him without crying, talking about him was even worse. But now…I'm not crying."

He nodded. "So…do you ever see yourself with anyone else?"

Drew grinned, "Well there is this one guy…"

Leo narrowed his eyes. "Do I know him?"

"Yeah, he lives here at camp."

"So what's he like?" Leo smirked.

"Well, he's smart, and funny, and nice."

"Is he handsome?"

Drew put her hand on her chest and gasped. "He's only the hottest guy at camp!"

Leo chuckled. "Tell me more."

"He's always doubting himself, he never thinks he's good enough." Leo looked at her and she raised an eyebrow, daring him to argue with her. But he doesn't. "He's special, but no matter how many times I tell him, he doesn't believe me. You know, sometimes I wonder if I'm even worthy of being loved by him. He's amazing, and he doesn't even realize how much love and happiness he deserves in his life."

She watched as his adam's apple bobbed up and down. "You really think that about me."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because it's true, I've never been so sure of something my whole life."

"Really?"

"Well there is one other thing."

"What?"

They were so close that they're noses were almost touching. She never noticed the little flecks of gold in his eyes before. His breath hitched in his throat and his face was hot. She leaned in and kissed him. It wasn't deep or passionate, but soft. Like butterfly kisses. There weren't any fireworks and she didn't feel like she was floating on clouds or some other crap that teeny bop magazines try to tell you. But she felt a little tickle in her stomach. She just felt _sure_. Kissing Leo felt like the most right thing she'd done in a long time.

"I like you, Leo, like a lot." She said when they pull apart.

"So," He grinned, "You're in like with me?"

She grinned back. "Yeah, something like that."

He kissed her on the cheek and they lay down on their backs together, and watched the stars some more. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Drew can't help but appreciate how sweet that moment was. Normally she'd be in a heavy make out session with a guy if they were in this position. But just being next to each other was good enough.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." She whispered in his ear.

* * *

**A/N: I can guarantee you the next chapter won't be this sweet, and I'm still a little unsure about the idea I have for it. So if anybody wants to message me about the idea, feel free. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. **


	19. This Is What Makes Us Girls

**A/N: Let me just start off by apologizing for the very long wait, and then apologize for being a filthy liar and saying I would update sooner. But I finished my application, still not in the clear apparently my teachers have decided to be assholes and give me a test literally everyday. Whelp...life's a bitch.**

**I have no idea where this chapter came from, maybe I just wanted to show Piper and Drew's relationship growing a tiiinnyy bit. **

**Rated T for cussing and drinking**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"It's not going to solve your problems, Drew."

"Go fuck yourself, Princess." She said angrily, and she wasn't even drunk yet. Most definitely buzzed, but she wasn't falling down and passing out so she guessed she was in the clear.

"Drew…" Piper sounded exasperated. They were only ones in the cabin; everyone else was at dinner. Drew didn't know why Piper had stayed behind, but right then, it was annoying the living shit out of her.

She finished that bottle and was grabbing underneath the bed for another one. "Go to dinner, and leave me alone."

"I just don't understand why you pull this kind of stuff."

Drew narrowed her eyes at her. "You don't understand? Well, think real long and hard, Pipes." She cursed underneath her breath. She gags on the next sip she takes, "The hell…is this watered down?" She looked at Piper incredulously. "You watered down my whiskey? Do you have any idea how disgusting that is?"

"I did it to help you."

"Help me?"

"Yes, we're still sisters, Drew."

"Doesn't make me hate you any less."

"Well, at least one of us as some compassion."

"Compassion?" She cackled. "Yeah, you had a lot of fucking compassion when you stole my boyfriend."

"I didn't steal your boyfriend! I'm with Jason!" Piper practically yelled.

"Why has he been hanging around you so much, huh, why do I see him with you 24/7?" Drew had gotten up off of the bed and was in Piper's face now.

Piper took a step back and groaned. "You're drunk."

"Answer the damn question."

"Because, you broke up with him! He's sad, because you dumped him!"

"Do you know why?"

"Obviously not!" She sputtered.

"It's because of you," Piper blinked. "Because, even after everything that's happened, he's still crazy about you."

Wide-eyed, Piper sank down onto her bunk. "I'm sorry," She said it like she couldn't believe she was apologizing.

Drew slid down the wall behind her and hugged her knees to her chest. "He still loves you, can't you see that?"

Piper sat in front of Drew, squeezing her knees. "No, you guys have been dating for months."

"He does."

"He can't, I've seen you two together and he looks so happy."

"He does."

"Stop saying that! How do you know?"

"I just do, I know _him_."

"Maybe not as well as you thought."

Drew takes another swig despite the strange and disgusting taste. "He looks at both of us, but when he looks at you he sees something. I've watched him – look at you."

"Just because he looks at me a certain way doesn't mea – "

"Oh, save it, Piper." Drew felt tears coming to her eyes, though they were angry tears. "He looks at you like you're the only person that exists."

"Again, how are you getting this all from a look?"

"You don't know anything about body language, do you? Are you sure you're supposed to be in this cabin."

Piper raised a perfect eyebrow at her, and Drew didn't have a doubt she was in the right cabin.

"Honestly, I don't even know how you guys ended up together."

Drew raised her eyebrow. "Meaning?"

"He just doesn't seem like your type."

"He isn't, but that doesn't change anything." She took another gulp, then another. "I'm still mad at you for watering this down, wasted a perfectly good bottle."

"It can't taste _that _bad," Piper rolled her eyes.

Drew shot her a Cheshire cat grin and held the bottle out to her. "I dare you."

Piper raised her eyebrows before taking a sip then spitting it out. She gags, "Ugh, how do you drink this stuff?"

Drew laughed. "You've never had alcohol before?" She laughed harder.

Piper scowled at her. "I saw what this stuff did to people on the Res, drunk driving was one of the leading causes of death."

"You think you're so much better than me."

"Excuse me if drinking and doing drugs don't exactly merit my respect."

Another gulp. "I wasn't always like this, really, I was more like you."

"Me?"

"Oh, you know, annoying, perfect, goody two-shoes…do I need to go on."

Piper scoffed. "What happened there?"

"My dad," Drew said, she didn't know how it had slipped out. Maybe she needed to take it easy on the whiskey.

"What about him?"

"Where do I even begin?"

"I might understand…"

Her voice tight, "No, you wouldn't."

"Was it bad…was it really bad?"

"Yes."

A long silence followed. Piper was the one to break it. "Why did you go after Leo?"

"I didn't, he grew on me. One day I just…_saw _him."

"I still don't believe he loves me."

"He does."

"No, do you have any idea what he was like after you ran away?"

Drew shook her head. "Nope."

"He was angry all of the time, I never smiled."

"That doesn't mean he loves me."

"Do you really hate me?" Piper stared at the floor.

"No, I don't think so."

Piper smiled and from the way her grin widened Drew bet she gave her a half-assed drunken smile of her own. "So who would you date if you could pick anyone at camp."

Drew laughed. "I can't believe I'm having a girl talk with you."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know, just never thought you were into girly stuff."

"Whatever, answer."

"Hmm, Percy or Will."

"What?" Piper laughed.

"They're hot, I mean given Percy's taken and Will's a little too sensitive-guy-who-can-sing-and-play-guitar for me."

"I thought you liked Jason."

"Piper, he may be good looking but he has the personality of a wet mop…what do you see in him?"

"He does not…I don't know, Jason's…steady – I mean with all of the other crazy unpredictable things in my life it feels good to have something consistent. He's like my rock."

"I only hated you at first because you were mom's favorite."

"Am not, Lacey is."

Drew laughed. "No, she would be if mom didn't give her braces. You can tell you are because your eyes can change colors."

"So, mom uses special beauty powers to show who her favorite child is?" Drew nodded. "That is messed up."

"Silena could change her hair color, I don't have anything."

"You're the only girl I know who can pull off pink eyeliner."

Drew grinned. "Once your hair grows out you have to let me do it."

"I don't know, it takes too much work to take care of it when it's long." Piper tugged on the thin braids that ran along the side of her head. Her hair cut short and choppy reminded Drew of some kind of crazy, homeless, cat lady, but the scruffy hairdo seemed to work for Piper – somehow.

"And your makeup!"

"Drew…"

"Piper, you're going to have to become a girl sometime and wear a fucking dress."

"If it's not pink, then fine."

"Deal."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for any typos, tell me what you think!**


	20. You Drive Me Crazy

**A/N: Rated T for language and drinking.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" He asked her from his place at the bar. He had a busted lip and the remnants of a bad bruise coloring his cheek. It was still cold in San Francisco, so Drew had come to the bar bundled up in her black pea coat and scarf Piper had given to her as a Christmas gift.

"Looking for you, obviously." She walked over and leaned against the dark mahogany counter, next to him. Drew never would've guessed he had a fake ID.

"Well you found me, whoop-di-doo." He looked up and spun his finger around in a circle, before downing the rest of his drink.

"Piper called me."

"Mhmm."

"She said you hadn't come back to the dorms for days."

He nodded and laughed, "Of course, how could I leave my good friend Mike over here – hey Mike!" He called enthusiastically and waved. The guy sitting a few seats away from him at the bar merely grimaced and plunked his head down on the top. "He really is nice once you get to know him."

"Shut up, Leo, you have exams tomorrow – we're going."

"Excuse me?"

"Did you think I just drove all the way here from Camp Jupiter to say howdy? No, Piper asked me to get you, and I am." She gave a pointed look to the bartender and said, "No more drinks for him, got it?"

Leo waved her off, "No, no, I'm fine – c'mon, two more, I'm paying." He took a roll of dollar bills out of his coat and waved them around.

Drew groaned. "Goddammit, Leo, I am not hauling your drunk ass out of here just so you can puke in my car!"

"You don't have to, order a drink, I've got a hotel room a couple blocks from here."

"No way, you're not the only one with exams tomorrow."

He glared at her. "You think I care."

"Yes, but I think you're too drunk to care about caring right now – so here's what's going to happen." She snatched the glass away from him and he growled. "You're going to come with me, I'm going to buy you a coffee, and then you're going to thank me and tell me how amazing I am."

He chuckled, his stolen drink long forgotten. "I'm not _that _wasted, Drew, and you already know how amazing you are, you don't need me to tell you that."

She smiled at him and vaguely remembered how they use to hang out with each other when they were younger. It'd been a long time since they just sat and shot the shit. "Are you OK?"

"You really need to ask that question?"

"Sorry if I didn't get the memo for how to treat someone who just hooked up with his friend's girlfriend."

"We did not _hook up_."

"The fact is you kissed her and she was taken, how do I respond to that?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, maybe give me some of that famous Tanaka insight."

"Well, Leo, you fucked up, welcome to the club." She plopped down on the stool beside him and ordered a vodka tonic.

"There it is."

Drew laughed and relaxed for the first time since she laid eyes on him. "I can't believe you tried to bag, Hazel, of all people."

"What does that mean?"

"First of all – and don't get me wrong I think she's great – but, the girl is a prude. Second, her boyfriend looks like he could go a couple of rounds with Mike Tyson." She gestured to his bruise.

"Ah, I see what this is," He laughed, but Drew could see the pained expression he had tried to smother with another shot of tequila. "You want to here the story of my fantastic little journey to a place we call, Rock Bottom."

"Yeah, I kind of do."

"And I appreciate your honesty, but I'm surprised you don't already know the story. Hell, you caused it."

"What?"

"You dumped me, Drew, I know it was three years ago, but you couldn't have forgotten that easily."

"Are you telling me this all started _three years ago_?"

"Yeah, it was a slow going descent into hell, I didn't really pick up momentum till earlier this year."

She rolled her eyes, "You are such a drama queen."

"Gods!" He banged his fist on the bar and Drew flinched, Mike just glanced over like Leo did this every day. "I'm so sick of everyone acting like I'm overreacting! What? The minute Leo has a breakdown it's like some sort of federal offense, but it's perfectly fine and dandy for the rest of you to go crazy every other week?"

"I'm not going to apologize for breaking up with you," She said stubbornly, no matter how much she really wanted to.

"Why did you do it?"

She said in a tight voice, "You know damn well why."

"Not at all, I still haven't figured this one out yet."

"You really don't think I saw the way you looked at her?"

"Who?"

"Piper, dammit!"

"What on earth are you talking about?" He asked looking genuinely confused.

"You still loved her Leo, quit playing dumb."

"That's why?" He looked struck dumb. "You thought – Piper…"

"Even after everything that had happened you still couldn't take your eyes off her."

He slid a hand down his face and sighed, exasperated. "I did not love her, Drew."

"You did, I knew you well enough to know it."

"OK, yes, maybe I had some lingering – and I mean _lingering_ – feelings for her. But what can I do she was the first girl I ever loved."

"So I was just suppose to accept that, that there'd always be a part of you that was somebody else's?"

"I don't know! But not one time when we were dating did I ever even think of being with another girl!"

"Liar," She said quietly and finished her drink, she was not going to get drunk, it would only lead to bad decisions.

"Did you ever even like me, or was I just some way for you to get over Tyler?" His voice wasn't angry anymore, but tainted with hurt and bitterness.

"Of course I did, Leo, I loved you more than anyone." _I still do_, she thought. She took this chance to look at him. He wasn't the 16-year-old boy she'd first fallen for. He was handsome; he had finally filled out, and his curly hair was trimmed and clean. His plaid shirt and jacket made him look older than 19.

His laugh broke into her thoughts and she fixed him with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, man," He laughed again, harder. "Same old, Drew."

"What does that mean?"

"I can't even stand to be around you for five minutes."

"Wow, asshole," She said, she knew he was drunk but it still stung.

"No, that's not what I meant." He said urgently.

"We really should get back to the dorms," She said, and they were back to square one.

"Drew…"

"Leo, I came here to bring you back and that's what I'm doing."

If he was going to say something else, she cut him off by placing a firm hand on the back of his collar and yanking him out of his seat. She threw some money on the counter to pay for drinks and dragged him out to the car. She opened the back seat for him but he shook her off.

"I'm not that drunk, I can ride in the front." He did exactly that before she could protest.

"If you vomit on my dashboard I'll beat the shit out of you." She warned before starting the drive back to Camp.

The entire drive back he stared at her, and she couldn't help but fidget in her seat under his intense gaze. Three years later and he could still make her blush like a little girl. She wished he hadn't had any drinks, if he were sober he would be more embarrassed, more cautious around her.

They didn't talk the whole way. Not when she parked in the lot near the Caldecott Tunnel, not when they went through the service entrance, not even when they passed over the bridge of the Little Tiber. Drew thanked Zeus neither of them had any weapons on them, because she really wasn't in the mood to deal with Terminus.

"Jason and Percy are waiting to study with you," She said when they arrived at the dorms. "I don't really think they give a rat's ass if you're drunk or not."

"I didn't mean that I couldn't stand to be around you, Drew."

"It's fine, Leo, I really could care less." She doubted he believed her, she didn't even believe herself.

He looked embarrassed for the first time that night. "I just meant…gods, why is this so hard to say."

"Tell me or don't, but I'm tired and I still have to study." She turned to walk towards her own dorm, but Leo's hand wrapped around her bicep before she could. He had turned her around and before she could regain her balance her was holding her up and kissing her like he never had before. It wasn't like their first kiss, it wasn't careful or soft, it was rough and needy. Drew moaned when his tongue rolled against hers, and she broke away before she did anything she regretted.

He still held her, they were so close their noses touched. "I wanted to do that since you walked into the bar in those jeans – gods I've wanted to do that for three years."

"Leo…" She said a bit breathlessly, she kept telling herself to pull away and walk home, but all she wanted to do was keep kissing him.

"Drew, you're the only girl I've ever wanted to be with. I kissed Hazel because she was there, and I because I can't stop thinking about you no matter how hard I try, and…" He trailed off and just rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

He started a trail of kisses that went from her face to her neck.

"We really shouldn't…" Her hands were tangled up in his hair, and it really didn't matter what she said at that point.

He had her backed up against the side of one of the buildings. She wrapped her legs around his waist. The two drinks she'd had weren't affecting her at all; she was drunk off the Latino boy who was running his hand up her legs.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooohh, got a little frisky there at the end. But yeah, I just wanted to write about them in the college stage and being a lil more mature (not really). Tell me what you think!**

**Sorry for typos. **


	21. Going to the Chapel

**A/N: School is kicking my ass right now. Life: 1, Clemi: 0**

**Shout out to...**

_**Drawing On Converse**_

_**Marichinocherry OtakusRule**_

_**TearsOfDiamonds**_

_**megameghamango**_

**and** _**WildCitrusSunflower**_

**For giving me some lovely reviews on the last chapter. I hope you like this one, and don't be afraid to tell me what you think.**

**My apologies for any typos. Enjoy!**

* * *

She couldn't take her eyes off him for the entire ceremony. The wedding at sunset was almost too cliché. But, she had to admit that he looked incredible against the fiery oranges that accompanied the setting sun. There were hundreds of people to look at. All sitting and staring at the happy couple from their spots in front of the altar. Drew didn't think it would be a big wedding, but the campers alone from Long Island were up in the hundreds range, coupled with the sheer number of the legion. Thousands of faces to examine; she chose the one she knew the best.

Right when she as about to look away, his eyes met hers and she found herself frozen. He didn't even seem shocked to find her staring at him. As she stared at him, Drew felt something in the pit of her stomach. Her breath hitched and the only thing she could register was the pounding of her heart and the small flecks of amber in his tawny brown eyes.

Drew was in a dream; sure that her dress was going to melt off her body, and her little bouquet of flowers was going to turn to ash any second. She had never seen someone so beautiful at that moment. If he had asked her she would've left right then. Drew wouldn't have thought twice about screwing the damn ceremony and running away with him. If he asked she would've said yes in a heartbeat. But he didn't; he just kept staring at her. She wished he would ask.

Percy noticed their little exchange. Drew caught a glimpse of his uncomfortable expression from behind Leo, and had to hold in a laugh. Just like that, the moment passed and she found herself wondering what had come over her. The only thing that lingered was the familiar tug in her chest.

* * *

Drew was just glad that Piper had decided to have her wedding at Camp Jupiter. She half expected her to have it back at Camp; considering that she was broke and didn't have enough money for a bus ticket, she was _damn_ glad. But she wasn't glad that Piper had picked her as maid of honor. She loved Piper, she really did. But, Drew honestly thought Annabeth would've been better for the job. Piper had insisted, because they were sisters and some traditions were worth holding on to.

And that's how Drew found herself curling Piper's hair, in their tiny little dorm, on the first Saturday of June.

"I don't know why you didn't just go get it done," She muttered. Her forehead was already creased in concentration.

"They always make me look like a pageant contestant."

"Yeah, bu—"

"Drew, you are a daughter of Aphrodite, I didn't think anybody could do a better job." Piper laughed. The bride to be was practically glowing and she wasn't even getting married until seven.

Drew smiled and shook her head. She quickly found herself getting jealous of Piper's long chocolate locks; no longer choppy and short, Drew couldn't make jabs about how Piper must've lost a fight with a pair of scissors.

"Your hair is perfect for curling. Why don't you ever do it?"

"It takes too long," She whined. "And you're one to talk."

"These aren't natural, hon, you ever want to see my morning routine? I'd be glad to show it to you." Drew wrapped another thick strand around the curling iron. "Are you nervous?"

"Are you?" Piper's response caught Drew by surprise. She almost gave herself a third degree burn.

"You're the one getting married."

"I did tell you Leo was coming, _didn't I_?"

Drew met her gaze in the mirror with a deadpan expression. "He's the best man, dumbass."

"How many years as it been since you've seen him, two?"

"Barely one and a half."

"Not even an email or anything?" Piper's eyebrows knit together.

"I think there was one. Something about stuff being complicated, and that we shouldn't see each other for a while…"

"What?" Piper turned completely around, causing Drew to have to jerk the curling iron back, burning her hand and yanking Piper's hair in the process. This was also the exact moment Hazel, Reyna, and Annabeth decided to show up.

"Hey ladi—oh…" Hazel said cheerfully, before seeing the two daughters of Aphrodite glaring at each other.

"You see? This is why I don't do other people's hair."

"Oh yeah? Well, I seem to recall you saying that once I grew my hair out I just _had to let you do it_." Piper matched her tone evenly.

"I was drunk, you can't hold me to that."

Annabeth sighed and set five black garment covers on Drew's bed. "Why don't you go run some water on that." She nodded to Drew, and took over the curling iron. Drew still thought Annabeth would've been the better maid of honor.

"Jason hasn't seen the dress, has he?" Hazel set down a few makeup bags and what not, whilst directing a worried glance towards Piper.

"I don't think so…you don't really believe all that superstitious stuff, do you?"

Hazel looked at her bewildered. "Don't you?" Sometimes Drew still thought it was strange that Hazel had grown up in an entirely different time period. But sometimes she didn't; like when the girls had gotten together and gossiped about "relationship issues", she had gone as red as a tomato.

Drew snorted. "Don't worry about that, babe, Jason's too whipped to try and sneak a peek at the dress." Piper gave a weak attempt at chucking a comb at Drew, but it proved to be pretty challenging with Annabeth's death grip on her head.

The girl's didn't talk much after that, except to exchange the occasional joke and giggle and push each other around. After Drew and Annabeth had finished curling Piper's hair, Annabeth proved to be pretty skilled at braiding—Drew would admit. She watched in wonder as Annabeth's tanned fingers worked quickly and nimbly, weaving the top of Piper's hair into intricate braids, and letting the rest fall in tumbles down her back. And Drew always thought she had man hands.

An hour or two later Reyna voiced her urgent need of a coffee run, to which Annabeth and Hazel promptly agreed to, and went with her in the promise of bringing back hot chocolate for the two remaining girls. Drew took this time to start on Piper's makeup.

"Is your dad going to walk you down the aisle?"

"Oh," Piper blinked. "I don't know. I mean, he's so busy—I called him, but…"

"Have you told him?"

"It's complicated," Drew saw Piper's eyes begin to water, so she set down the eye shadow palette she was using and took her sister's hand in hers.

"Hey," She smiled. "You're talking to an expert on complicated father-daughter relationships. What's up?"

"I wish he was here?"

"Why isn't he?"

"Look, Aphrodite told me that it would ruin him if he ever found about," She made wide gestures with her arms. "All this."

"Don't you think he'd want to see his daughter get married?"

She picked at a loose string on her sweatpants. "I don't know, I don't know. I just don't want him to end up in a mental hospital."

"Well…I guess you're just going to have to take that chance." Drew unintentionally bit her lip.

"Huh?" Piper looked over Drew's nervous expression. "What did you do?"

"_Nothing_. Now, shut up, and let me do your makeup."

* * *

Piper was stunning. It made Drew think back to a time when she would've fantasized about ripping Beauty Queen's head off, and now she was the maid of honor at her wedding. She even looked stunning when she saw her father waiting for her. Drew watched her best friend's teary expression, as she tried to hold it together. Drew laughed and winked at her, to which Piper attempted to return a scowl, but wound up cracking a grin even wider than Drew's.

Of course Jason also got teary when he saw her, which made half of the girl's get teary. Drew internally groaned at what a big bawl fest this was turning out to be (she didn't want to admit she was having a good time). Then she looked at him for the first time in over 12 months. And the quiet sobs, and touching vows faded into the back of her mind, because he was all that mattered.

* * *

Drew watched Percy and Annabeth slow dance from her table. If there was ever a relationship she was jealous of, it was theirs. Everything was so easy with those two; they just flowed. Everyone noticed how painfully intense their connection had become after they returned from Tartarus, and wrapped up the whole Giant shebang.

"Touching ceremony, don't you think?" He said and plopped down in the chair next to her.

For a minute she found it hard to breathe, but after counting to five she managed to regain her voice. "I think glitter canons would've just been the cherry on top…too much?"

He laughed. She didn't realize how much she missed him until now. Apparently he was thinking the same thing. "It's good to see you, Drew."

"I would ask you how your trip was, but I don't know where the hell you went." They both laughed.

"Gee thanks, glad you care so much."

"Aw, poor Leo." She rubbed his back, and he jokingly shrugged her off.

"And I was at Camp, FYI." She tilted her head and shrugged. "Oh gods, Drew, control yourself—we're at a wedding—try and contain your excitement."

He had her doubled over at that. "Damn, do you have any idea what's it's been like? Stuck with these stiffs for a year and a half? I don't think I could've stood another _week_ without you."

Their laughter died down, and for a while they just sat and enjoyed each other's company.

"You look nice tonight," He said.

"Well, I for one was pretty shocked when you walked in here and were almost mildly hot."

He rolled his eyes. "_Please_, I'm the hottest guy here."

Drew shook her head and turned back to Percy and Annabeth, still slow dancing.

"Why aren't they married yet?"

Leo sipped on a glass of champagne. "Don't know, some shit about labels and waiting till graduation."

"Shit," Drew grabbed Leo's glass and downed it. "By the time this is all over all our friends are going to be married and squeezing out kids like there's no tomorrow."

Leo sighed and slung a playful arm around her shoulder. "They're goners, man, pretty soon the only thing they'll have to talk about is agonizing stories about buying soccer cleats for their kids."

Drew laughed, but a thousand volts of electricity shot through her body when his arm came in contact with her bare shoulders.

"So…are you going back to Long Island?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, I still have some credits I need to finish up here."

"I just want to know where you'll be, so we don't have a three year gap this time."

"I just thought we both agreed we should spend some time apart."

Drew rolled her eyes. "Well, I was under the impression it would be, like, five months tops."

"Do you really want to have this conversation?" He looked her dead in the eye. She couldn't tell what he was thinking when she nodded. "C'mon."

Drew followed him out, away from the dance floor and tables gathered near the forum. Once they were a far enough so that no one could hear them, he looked at her.

"I'm sorry, what the hell happened?" Surprisingly, his voice wasn't angry.

"You left sent me an email saying that we needed time apart, then ran away to New York for a year and half. I guess simply talking to me didn't even occur to you."

He shook his head. "Don't try and play the victim, Drew, you did as much damage as I did."

"Like _what_?"

"The night you picked me up from the bar. Do you remember what happened after?"

She scowled. "Do you?"

"_Yes_, and I also remember waking up to you basically running out of the car."

"You were supposed to be asleep! And I had a shit load of work to do. I almost missed my exams. "

"Yeah, but even after that you never talked about it with me."

"You know why?" She raised her voice and unknowingly stomped her foot. "I assumed you didn't remember. I assumed you were just drunk and horny."

"Yeah, I was drunk and horny—but, doesn't change the fact it meant something to me."

"Well, why didn't you talk to me?" She practically shouted.

He ran a hand down his face. "Because, we aren't right for each other, Drew! I've never been good with people. I can't do this whole relationship thing. Look at us, we're already fighting. How much more opposite can you get?"

"Are you seriously trying to give me a lesson in compatibility?"

"You know you deserve better, right? After everything you've been through, you deserve someone romantic, who'll buy you flowers, and take you on dates to fancy restaurants."

She stepped toward him. "You think I care about that shit? I don't, I never have. All I care about is you, you're all I want, Leo." He blinked. "But I could live with losing you, if I knew it was what you wanted; but, don't end this for me, I'll never be able to move on if you do."

He ran a hand through his hair, a pained expression plain on his face. "I wish it wasn't this hard."

"Then stop making it. If this is the end—_fine_. But don't come find me tomorrow or next week, thinking I'll do this all over again. I'm done with this on-again-off-again bullshit."

She didn't realize it, but while she was talking she had begun to walk away from him.

"Drew…"

"I'm so done, Leo. How many more times am I going to have to prove how much you mean to me?"

"Please." She looked back at him, and it was like she was back at the altar, standing behind Piper. She felt the familiar tug in her chest, a sort of gravitational pull reeling her towards Leo. Drew hated the feeling; she didn't want to be tethered to someone. It made her sick when she wasn't around him, and when she was she couldn't get enough. It was like her addiction all over again, except this time it wasn't on pills. Anywhere he was, even if they weren't together, it was like she could sense his presence; like a bright flame burning into the back of her mind, he was _always_ on her mind. Drew knew then that she loved Leo, stronger and harder than she had loved Tyler or anyone for that matter. She thought she loved him when she was 16, that was nothing to what she felt now.

"Bye, Leo." And she walked away.


	22. Fix You

**A/N: Well, instead of memorizing that poem I'll have to recite for English, and those three dialogues I'll have to recite for Spanish, I decided to write this. I hope it's good, because I just wasted about two hours writing it, and I hopelessly screwed myself for school tomorrow.**

**Shout out to...**

_**fireball of darkess**_

_**lil Miss Mysterious**_

_**TearsOfDiamonds**_

_**Luna082**_

_**Drawing On Converse**_

_**Guest**_

**and _WildCitrusSunflower_**

**__Thanks for the great reviews! Tell me what you think of this one!**

**Enjoy! Rated T for language and drug abuse.**

* * *

They had graduated earlier that week, and for some reason it felt like the party was still going on. Well, it couldn't really be called a party. Drew and Piper and the rest of their friends were gathered at Jason and Percy's apartment. The latter had put the same Black Key's song on repeat for nearly an hour. Drew would've made some snarky comment had she been in the den with everybody else, but she could barely hear the music over the pounding of her heart.

The bathroom in the apartment wasn't very spacey; it made her feel claustrophobic if anything. She sat, curled up on the toilet. Her clammy feet kept sliding off of the top, and it annoyed her because she had to prop them back up over and over.

Drew didn't understand, she really didn't. It had been nearly seven years since her father had ruined her, and she still had flashbacks. Flashbacks, incredibly vivid nightmares, by now it just annoyed her. She thought, maybe after graduation she could just forget about the whole thing. Maybe after she grew up and moved on with her life, there wouldn't be anymore bad spells. But, she was wrong. She hadn't slept well in days. Unfortunately she kept nodding off, but every time she closed her eyes she could here his voice, smell that disgusting smell of his. Jason accidentally brushed his hand against her arm earlier and she nearly had a panic attack. That's how she ended up in the bathroom.

The rest of her friends were pretty buzzed, so when she made some half-assed excuse before rushing down the hall, none paid any attention. Except for Piper, and even then she didn't know the whole story. The only one that might've understood was Leo, and his flight still hadn't landed.

Drew sucked in deep breaths through her nose, and puffed them out through her tight lips. After about five minutes she thought she sufficiently calmed herself down, she would've headed back out to rejoin her friends, but she felt _so _tired. She didn't really care if anyone walked in on her—all she wanted to do was sleep. She didn't even bother to sit on the floor. She just leaned her head against the wall behind the toilet and let her eyes drift shut.

Her catnap lasted for about a minute before she woke up screaming. It actually sounded more like a hoarse yelp, but it must've been loud enough for somebody to hear it because she heard a knock on the door shortly after.

"Drew?" She recognized Percy's voice, before he knocked again.

She got up and bent her head over the sink briefly glancing at her white, clenched knuckles before bighting her lip hard enough to make it bleed.

He knocked more urgently this time. "Seriously did you hit your head or something?" He probably got scared that she was passed out in his bathtub because he didn't even knock again before opening the door.

She avoided his gaze and hastily said, "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

She straightened. "Well, I am."

"Are you sure?" He looked at her closely.

"Yeah, just that party at Dakota's basically gave me a permanent hangover." She cracked a grin at him, still not looking directly into his sea greens. He didn't laugh though; he might've been one of the hardest people besides Annabeth to bullshit. Maybe that's why they had such a great relationship—total honesty.

"I could call Leo, I'm pretty sure he just left the airport."

She felt her heart beat pick up again. "No, no, no, seriously I'm fine. Go on back, Perce, Annabeth is probably wondering what's taking you so long."

Percy gave her one last skeptical look. "Alright, well, if you really feel sick just tell on of us and we'll walk you back to your dorm."

"Will do," She added before he shut the door.

Once he was gone all the fake excitement and energy drained from her face. The lighting in their bathroom made her skin look so sallow, she honestly could've been dead. She felt dead. She felt like the universe had taken both her arms and stretched her as far as she could go, and any minute she'd snap in half—like some dried up rubber band. _Gods, you're such a drama queen_.

"Shut up, shut up, _shut up_." She covered her eyes with her palms. She didn't want to look at herself ever again. _Who would blame you, Reyna always looks prettier than you. Remember how you felt when you found out she and Leo dated? It still hurts, doesn't it?_

"Shut up, I fucking hate you." Drew realized she was talking to herself, and that if anyone heard her they probably would've assumed she was insane. But, she was aware that she sounded insane, so she couldn't really be nuts, because crazy people don't know they're crazy, right? _Oh, you're crazy. Right up there with Jack Nicholson in The Shining_.

She wanted badly to squeeze her eyes shut and try her best to block out all her thoughts, but if she did then she'd be reminded of _him_. So she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She definitely looked mentally unstable, dark eye circles, hollow cheeks, and her lips chewed and raw. If it had been her own mirror she would've punched it until it shattered.

"Seven years ago, forget about it. Just forget about it." She repeated again and again. "I _hate _you." She added, wishing her reflection would blow up or something.

Her mouth tasted like metal, so she opened the medicine cabinet hoping to find some Listerine. What she found made her heart stop. Or course, looking back, she had known all along why she came into the bathroom, why she just _had _to open the fucking cabinet. Jason had torn his shoulder during a particularly intense War game a few months back. He still took pain pills for it. They looked so nice and round sitting in that little orange bottle. They had always made her feel so numb, warm, and oblivious. She missed that feeling so much, especially when she looked at that little orange bottle.

"No," She muttered to herself, but reached out and grabbed the container anyway. _Surprise, surprise, who could've guessed you were still a hopeless addict? _

Drew clenched the object in her hand. "You're a fucking bitch." The next movements she made didn't register, she didn't pay any mind as her delicate fingers popped the top off and poured four pills into her open hand. She didn't feel anything as she tipped her head back to take them.

* * *

Leo must've arrived. She heard shouts and cheers from the den, and a familiar voice. She sat in front of the toilet, propped against the wall. Her hair tangled, her skin cold and clammy. All Drew wanted to do was curl up in the bathtub and never talk to anyone ever again. She left the open container of pills on the counter like a complete idiot. But, she wanted somebody to find her; she wanted somebody to know what a train wreck she'd become—subconsciously—just not Leo.

Someone knocked on the door, and the next thing she knew he was standing in front of her.

He glanced at her, then the pills, then back at her. "Jesus, what did I miss?"

"Very funny," She mumbled.

He quickly snapped the top back on the bottle and placed it on the shelf. "You didn't…you know…"

She sighed. "I did, but I made myself throw up right after…if that counts for anything."

"Rough night, huh?" He slid down onto the floor next to her.

"Pretty much. How was Camp Half-Blood?"

He shrugged. "Same old same old, but I'd much rather hear about you."

"Really."

"Yeah, it's been a while since I've seen you have a breakdown and total relapse."

She scowled at him. "I wouldn't call this a _total _relapse."

He scowled right back. "What would you call it then?"

"I'd call it my business, so why don't you mind yours and go take some shots."

He nodded. "So, I'm guessing you haven't told Piper, or anybody else about the drugs, the booze…your dad?"

"Well, it's not like you were suppose to know about any of it in the first place."

"Well, I do, and I'm going to help you with it whether you like it or not."

Drew laughed. "Look who finally grew a pair."

"Let's talk about it."

"No fucking way."

"Drew…"

"_Leo_…"

He clenched his fists, obviously getting annoyed. "This is something you need to come to terms with, the same way I had to come to terms with my mom's death."

"I have come to terms with it, I have come to terms with the fact that my father is a vicious pedophile, and the fact that I have some serious mental health problems."

"No you haven't."

"Yeah, I have."

"If you had we wouldn't be in her, we'd be out there spending time with our friends."

She cocked her head sarcastically. "Enlighten me."

"Look, what your dad did to you was very traumatic and you obviously still haven't recovered from it. But, you never will recover from it if try again and again to pretend like it never happened, and pretend like you're perfectly fine. What you really need to do is accept that this awful thing happened to you, and accept the help I'm offering to give you."

Drew stared at him for a long time, at his hopeful and comforting smile. She nodded. "Can I…Can I just say that it sounds like you ate, one of those health pamphlets from the children's hospital, and now you're just throwing up facts on me." She leaned closer and rested her chin on her knees, pretending to look interested. "So tell me more, Leo, tell me all about how much of an expert you are on the subject."

He chuckled awkwardly. "OK, see that's an example of what not to do."

"What are you still doing here, man?"

"Do you want to know a secret, Drew?" She rolled her eyes. "You see about a year ago, this girl that I really like, well she told me to go screw myself basically. Now this girl," He grinned. "She's amazing, funny, gorgeous, smart, and you know I really loved her. She told me she didn't want to see me for awhile, so I went back to Long Island, and waited and waited until I just couldn't stand it any longer. You see she might be done with me, but I'm not over her, not by a long shot." And the look he gave her then was the most sincere and beautiful look she'd ever received.

She smiled. "It's Frank isn't it?"

Leo let out an exaggerated laugh. "Funny!"

"So, we're still doing this, huh?"

"Doing what?"

She blew a chunk of hair out of her eyes. "Oh, you know, I fall apart, you pick up the pieces and put me back together. We've got this whole daughter of Aphrodite and son of Hephaestus dynamic going real smoothly."

"You know you haven't stopped making sarcastic comments since I came in here, maybe you could give it a break and tell me what's really been bothering you."

"I'd rather handle this myself, thanks."

He groaned. "Dammit, Drew, at least throw me a crumb. Why won't you tell me?"

"Because, I can't keep being this girl that crashes and burns, and I don't want to rely on you to get better. I just, want to be OK on my own—I have to be. It seems like whenever you're not around this happens, and I am so _fucking _done with this bullshit." She punched the floor hard, pain flared in her knuckles.

"So this about pride?"

She ignored him. "I'm sick of needing you, Valdez, I don't want to want you, but I do."

"So…this is about me?"

"Don't be an ass," She scoffed. "This is about me getting my shit together."

"How exactly are you going to get your shit together?"

She chewed her lips before answering, "There's a rehab clinic here, funny how I never knew about it until yesterday. I think I could use some time away from everyone and everything."

"There's nothing they can do there that we can't." Leo said urgently.

"Leo," She shook her head. "I'm obviously still addicted to pills, and obviously still unstable as hell."

"OK, maybe you do need this, but don't think this is just a better alternative to forgetting about the whole thing with your dad. That's not what you need."

"Don't pretend like you know what I need, I'm the only one who knows what I need." She growled. "I'm going, tomorrow."


	23. Author's Note

A/N: I regrettably have to tell you guys that I'm going to be on hiatus for at least a month. The computer that I use is a school computer, and those dorks are making me turn it in by tomorrow. I can't get a new computer until July, so it is very unlikely there will be any kind of update—not impossible, just unlikely. Lord, help me. How am I suppose to survive a month without my baby?

Thank all of you for reading my story and putting up with my inconsistent update schedule. I don't know what I'd do without y'all.

Love, Clemi


End file.
